


Frerard Oneshots

by stressedkilljoy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedkilljoy/pseuds/stressedkilljoy
Summary: A bunch of Frerard oneshots I've written. (Originally posted on Wattpad @ stressedkilljoy)(anything with an * in the title is explicit)
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Hello There

Hi! This is a compilation of a bunch of my Frerard smuts. Anything that has an * in the title is explicit. I will always state warnings before each individual chapter, so keep yourself safe. Anyway, here we go!


	2. Held At Knifepoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard feels sympathy for a teenage mugger on the streets at midnight

I didn't intend for this night to go this way. In fact, I never thought I'd have the courage to do what I did.

I was coming home from work when it happened. I work as a high school art teacher in New Jersey and I had just gotten off my train stop. It was pretty late at night, only one other person was on the train with me, and they didn't get off with me. I was all alone, but that was something I was used to. I never really had company, except at school of course. That's one of the reasons I had decided to become a teacher. I wanted to be surrounded by people in someway, even if it was arrogant teenagers.

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me.

But, usually art students aren't that bad. They're mostly alright. Except Pete Wentz, he's always asking for trouble. But I know he's sweet on the inside, he just has this punk exterior. I knew why though, I've been there before. My whole high school I was the emo kid who wore eyeliner and had a choppy haircut with bangs that hid my right eye. I even dyed my hair black. And I have to say I did look pretty fucking good.

Now I have dyed red hair. It's pretty out there and vibrant, but, I am an art major.

Anyway, I walked off the train and was walking through the train station. It was fairly dark and almost quiet. I heard another person's footsteps but I didn't think much of it. After all I wasn't the only person who rode the train. But I did find it strange considering nobody else got off the train with me, but I just tried to ignore it.

It was, however, proving to be difficult to ignore these footsteps when they started to speed up, and cut off my walking path. It was only then I realize this person that had cut me off was a teenager. They were wearing all black, but no mask. They had a beautiful face, I'll give them that.

They had a black ring lip piercing, beautiful hazel eyes, and black hair that was shaved on the sides and dyed a light shade of blonde, almost as if it was bleached. And they pulled it off well.

I also noticed that they were holding a knife in my direction. I'm sure anyone else would've been afraid of this kid, but something in me was telling me not to be scared. Like this teenager wouldn't really hurt me.

I noticed that the way he was holding the knife wasn't the correct way to hold a knife if he really was going to stab me. I don't know if that was because he really didn't know how to hold a knife, or if he was only using it as a bluff. Either way I wasn't frightened by him. And I don't know why.

"Give me your wallet." He said simply.

His voice surprised me. It was quite soft, and seemed to waver slightly when he talked. He must've either been scared of me, or he was cold. It was probably the latter. He didn't seem to have a coat on, and it was dangerously cold.

"Okay, here you go." I said simply, pulling out my wallet and giving it to him. He seemed slightly shocked that I complied so quickly and without resistance, but he took it regardless. He seemed a little shaken up as he took my wallet and turned to leave.

As he started to walk away, I realized that this kid wasn't mean, he was broken. He needed money more than I probably realized. It couldn't hurt to help him out.

"Hey! Wait!" I called out to him.

He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face me.

"If you're gonna be out mugging people all night, at least take my coat. It's quite cold outside." I said, moving to take off my coat. He then walked back towards me and stopped me from taking it off.

He looked up to meet my eyes and that's when I realized how pretty and detailed his eyes were. I felt like I could stare into them forever, but before I could say anything he looked away.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked hesitantly.

I put my finger under his chin and lifted is so I could look into his beautiful eyes.

"Everyone deserves a second chance my boy. And plus, you need it more than I do. I can see you're broken, boy. You just need a little help getting back on your feet. Now I'm going out to dinner. You're welcome to join my if you'd like, I'm sure you're hungry." I said simply. I walked past him and started to walk out of the train station.

It wasn't long before I heard his footsteps hurrying to catch up with me. I look to my side, and sure enough there he was. He was a little on the shorter side, but that only added to his cuteness to me. I gave him a small smile as I made my way to the coffee shop that I usually went to after work.

No words were exchanged between the two of us, but it wasn't awkward. It was just comfortable silence.

When we arrived I made sure to open the door for him and let him walk in first.

"Ahh Way! Nice to see you, your usual?" The man behind the counter, who I had come to know as Ray asked.

"Nice to see you too Ray." I said with a smile.

"And yeah, the usual booth. I do have an add-on with me today, I hope you don't mind."

I looked over at the boy I had brought with me and I could've sworn I saw a blush on his face. But I think that was just me imagining things.

"Yo Toro, Way here yet?!" I hear being yelled from the back room.

"Yes, Way The Great, is here!" I responded back to, who I assumed, was Matt.

He walked out from the back room with James and smiled when he saw me.

"Wassup Gee! Haven't seen you in a while, how've you been?" Matt asked.

"It's been 24 hours Matt." I said with a slight chuckle.

"We missed you bro, place is empty without you." James said whilst grabbing a menu and motioning for me to follow him.

I followed him with the teenager close in my tail and thanked him once he showed me to my usual table.

"I'll give you time to look over the menu since you have someone else with you." James said, whilst smiling at the teenager. I could've sworn I saw a small smile on his face but I wasn't sure. He wasn't the easiest to read.

Once James walked away the teenager turned to face me.

"D-do you own this place?" He asked me. I was a bit taken aback by the question, but I answered it nonetheless.

"I do not boy." I answered.

He seemed slightly surprised by my answer, but I could tell he was trying to conceal that.

"Oh, I just wondered since you seemed to know everyone here. You were just so nice to everyone, I thought...." he started to trail off so I picked up for him.

"I do come here often. Ray, James, and Matt are like my family I suppose. They know me well. As for why I was nice to them, haven't you ever heard of people treating everyone nicely and with respect?" I asked, genuinely curious to see his answer. Something about him gave me the idea that he didn't grow up in a very nice home.

"Yeah I guess I've heard that before, but I never thought people actually followed that." Be said with a small laugh at the end, I'm assuming it was to try and make the conversation less awkward.

It was a very cute laugh that I could see myself getting used too.

"Where do you see yourself going in life boy?" I asked.

I must've overstepped a boundary or something, because by the look on his face I could tell he didn't want to answer that question, and he wasn't going too.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that. You don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

He went to speak again, but James came by and interrupted.

"So what can I get for Gerard and his guest?" He said with a content and genuinely happy smile on his face.

You see, I've never brought someone else here before, I'm usually alone.

James also happens to know something that only three people know about myself.

I'm gay.

James probably thinks this is some sort of date, and I really hope he doesn't bring it up. I don't want this going downhill, because to be honest, I really wouldn't mind going on a date with this person after today. And I don't want James ruining my chance. So for once, o hope he keeps his mouth shut.

"I'll get my usual." I say to him with a small smile.

Then he turns towards...uh..the teenager. I really should ask him his name.

"And for you?" James asks him.

"Uh..I'll just get whatever he got." He says, handing the menu back to James.

"Okay will do, can I get you guys anything to drink first?" James asks.

"Coffee please." I say immediately. James chuckles slightly at my urgency for coffee, and turns back towards the teenager.

"Uh, yeah a coffee actually sounds nice." He says with a small smile. I can tell he's beginning to get more comfortable around me. I smile at that, I really do want him to like me.

"If course, no problem I'll be right back with those." James says with a small smile and walks back to the kitchen where someone, probably Ray, will make our coffees.

I turn towards the teenager but before I can say anything, he says something first.

"So Gee, Gerard, and Way. How many names do you have?" He asks with a small smile, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

I'm surprised he was really paying attention enough to pick up on all my nicknames, but I still chuckle at his remark.

"Gerard is my real name, Gee is my nickname. Way is my last name. I'm not really sure why they call me by all three, but, ya know, whatever works I guess."

He smiles at that.

"What do you prefer to be called?" He asked, rather politely I may add.

"Well, my students obviously call me Mr.Way, but I normally think it's too formal. But, ya know, school protocol."

"Students?" He asks.

"Yes." I respond. "But don't worry I'm not like super old or anything. I'm only 23 and I teach art, nothing to fancy."

He responds with a small "hmmm" and a nod.

"Mikey, my brother was the one to come up with the name Gee. I normally go by that, but I usually tell strangers to call me Gerard." I respond.

"Am I a stranger?" He asks.

"Do you want to be?"

"Well, I really wanna call you Gee, I think it suits you. So, I guess not." He says with a small smile.

That's when I realize that I still didn't ask his name.

"Well, if you wanna be friends I need to know your name first." I say, somewhat teasing him to see how he'll react.

"Oh! My bad I'm sorry, I'm Frank. Some people call me Frankie..." he says before trailing off.

"You okay?" I ask when I realize that he now seems upset.

"I just...I don't know why I'm telling you all this. Normally I'm so closed off but for some reason I feel the need to spill my guts to you." He says frustratingly.

"Well I tend to have that effect on people. I'm a very open person and have had many people come to me and ask for help in their lives. Feel free to say anything you like, I'm very open and non-judgmental."

He pauses for a second, as if contemplating if he should tell me more or not, and eventually he does.

"It's just that, my mom used to call me Frankie. She died recently and it still kinda hurts you know? My dad is super homophobic and she was my only light really. She protected me, and now she's gone. So, I resorted to a life of crime so I could make enough money to pay for a house of my own. I couldn't stand my father anymore, he just really pushed me to my limit with homophobic slurs and shit. So as soon as I turned 18 I left and have lived on the streets since. It's only been a couple months and I've been successful, up until you that is." He says with a smile at the end.

"I'm really sorry Frank that sounds super shitty. I understand having a homophobic dad though, my dad was the same way. And I get loosing someone too. My Grandma Elena was my light as well, when she passed it hurt. And it still does. I'm not gonna lie and say it gets easier, because it doesn't. It'll still be painful when you think about her, especially in your case, but eventually your wounds will heal. I promise. And I know we just met, but if I'd like to keep you in my life, and even help you as much as I can. If you would like that, that is."

He seems speechless for a second before responding with a "yeah, I- thank you Gee. That would mean the world to me."

I smile as James comes with our coffees and food.

"Thanks James." I say to him with a small smile, and he responds with his typical "enjoy your meal" and a polite smile.

As we eat Frank and I talk about random things. About sexuality, his childhood, my college experience, and other random things. After getting to know him, I realized that he wasn't just some punk teenager that was trying to rob me, he was a person. A broken person maybe, but a person. And a very attractive one might I add.

One who I wanted to help, one who I wanted to heal, and one I wanted to spend most of my time with.

When the time came where the bill came, I remembered Frank had my wallet.

"Now, I would be a gentlemen and pay for us, but unfortunately I was robbed earlier and I no longer have my wallet." I say sarcastically.

He laughs and slides my wallet across the table.

"Sorry about that." He says semi-timidly.

"It's quite alright boy, you just needed money. It's okay." I reassure him as I give the money to James and put my wallet back into my jeans, only after sliding a 20$ bill across to Frank, who shyly accepts it.

As we're walking out of the restaurant I decided to ask the question.

"When will I see you again Frank?"

He smiles at that.

"Well, I might just decide to rob you again. Who knows?" He said with a small smile on his face.

"Try not to get into too much trouble doing that, wouldn't want anything to happen to you." I said, actually caring about him.

"I'll be fine Gee I promise. And we'll talk sooner than you think." He says while walking away. "As long as you check your wallet." He says slyly.

"My wallet?" I respond questioningly. But he just keeps on walking.

I reach into my pocket and grab my wallet. I open it and a little slip of paper slides out. I pick it up, and realize it's his number. The sly fucker.

I look up to make a sarcastic comment in return, but he was already gone.


	3. What? Are Your Fangs Gonna Pop Out? *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's a vampire who's rushing home at night so he doesn't change form out in the open. He runs into Frank and Frank jokingly calls Gerard's a vampire, but Gerard takes it seriously and kidnaps Frank so he can't tell anybody.

*slight smut, biting kink, kidnapping (kind of)*

Fuck.

I knew I shouldn't have taken that extra shift.

I thought I'd be out of there by seven. But nope. Now it's 8:49, and I'm 11 minutes away from my whole life being ruined. If I don't make it home in time that is.

I can't have every citizen of New Jersey knowing what I really am.

A vampire.

If I don't make it home by 9, my fangs will grow in front of everyone, and the thirst for blood will only grow stronger. And god knows that with this many people around me, I wouldn't be able to contain myself.

Nobody knows my secret except Mikey. My brother. I was fairly good at hiding it up until age 20, when I suddenly stopped aging. You'd have to be an idiot to not realize it. And Mikey was no idiot.

So I told him, and he was a bit freaked out at first, but he's gotten used to it. He never visits me after 9, but we're actually quite close. He's the only person I ever interact with. I can't have friends, because they'll notice me not aging, I'm sure.

The only thing that sucks, is seeing your loved ones die without you. It hasn't happened to me yet, but I know that one day Mikey will be gone, and he'll be in the afterlife with Mom and Dad, who've unfortunately already passed. But he'll never see me ever again.

Sometimes I sit there and think about things like that. And it's times like that, that I'm left wondering if this truly is a gift or not. I mean, I'm basically immortal, but after Mikey's gone, I'll have nobody left. I'll never have anyone.

I'm too busy wrapped around my own thoughts to realize I've just sped walked into another person. Great.

After regaining myself, I look up from the ground to say sorry so I can move on, but their face catches my eye.

I'm not gonna lie, this man was extremely attractive. He's a little shorter than me, which adds to his attractiveness, and his hair looks so good on him. I also notice that he has a couple piercings and damn, he's hot as fuck. I then realize I should probably say sorry, but as I open my mouth he speaks first.

"Why are you in such a hurry huh? Trying to get home before your fangs pop out?" He asks, a smug look on his face.

I can practically feel my face loose color at that. He knows?! How does he fucking know?! Are my fangs poking out?! What time is it?!

"What time is it?" I ask, and I'm sure he can hear the panic in my voice.

He looks a bit confused, but pulls his phone out anyway and checks the time.

"8:57 wh-" I cut him off by gripping his wrist and dragging him with me as I speed walk down the street, seeing my house in my line of vision.

"Woah woah hey what are you doing?!" He asks sounding slightly panicked.

"Calm down I'm not going to hurt you." I mutter as I drag this random man along with me.

I finally reach my home and unlock the door quickly before shoving the man inside and locking it once again.

"You're not leaving." I say to the man I dragged here, nobody can know my secret. Well..except this guy. Part of me just wants to kill him now, but another part of me is interested in knowing why he doesn't seem panicked anymore.

"Why? Don't want me telling everyone your a vampire?" He asks smirking, a playful tone in his voice. Why isn't this dude freaking out? Then, I start to feel it.

I feel the familiar sharpness of my teeth as my tongue glides across them, and I feel the need for blood. That though, I've trained myself to easily ignore.

"Hey are you gonna like answer me?" The man asked.

I sigh as I scratch the back of my head.

"You got me. I'm a vampire." I say.

He giggles slightly. And holy fuck that giggle was actually adorable. "Okay so can you tell me the real reason? You wanna like fuck me or something?"

I can feel myself blush at that.

"No I'm not going to fuck you. I'm a vampire."

"Aww" he says, faking sadness. "I've always wanted to fuck a vampire."

I sigh.

"Can you go 20 seconds without making some sarcastic comment?"

"That comment wasn't sarcastic, I'd love to fuck a vampire."

"Oh my god. Okay, let me rephrase. Can you go 20 seconds with making some sassy comment?!" I respond.

It's silent for about 5 seconds before he responds with a simple

"Nah."

"You- you literally only lasted like five seconds." I say.

"I never said I could last 20." He responds with that signature smirk.

"I pitty your girlfriend if you can't last 20 seconds." I respond, mimicking his smirk.

"Ahh, don't got one of those, I'm more into fucking creepy vampire dudes like you." He says as his smirk returns.

"Okay, for the last time. I'm not going to fuck you. I don't even know you!" I say frustratingly.

"Okay two things, one, I think we both know I'd be the one fucking you, and two, you can get to know me. After all if I'm locked in this house with you you're bound to learn something about me."

"Um, okay no? We both know you'd enjoy taking it up the ass for one, and two, I fucking hate you."

"How could you hate me?" He asks walking closer to me. "You're the one that said you didn't know me, so how could you hate me?"

He walks closer and closer until he's right in front of me and has me practically pinned up against the front door, but for some reason, I don't feel compelled to push him away.

"You're such a fucking bottom don't even deny it." He whispers in my ear.

I shiver as he backs away from me, and sits himself down on my couch.

"If you want to prove to me that you're a vampire, than maybe I'll believe you're a top."

I walk over towards him and sit on the couch right next to him. I nuzzle my head into his neck and let my fangs lightly run against his smooth skin. I look up at him and see him blushing red, so, I pull my head away from his neck, and if I had been paying attention to anything else I would've missed the almost silent whine that escaped from his lips.

"You believe me now." I say smugly.

"You could've just shown me your fangs..." he says quietly. "You didn't have to do that."

"Why not?" I say innocently as I run my tongue over my fangs, wondering how it's effecting him.

"J-just don't do it again." He says.

"Are you..stuttering?" I tease lightly, loving this more....shy side of....shit, what's his name? Did he tell me? Did we introduce ourselves? I mean I kinda kidnapped him so he has a right to not be polite to me.

When I realize he hasn't answered my question, I use this time to ask him.

"What's your name sugar?" I ask.

I see him blush at the nickname before containing himself and smirking again.

"You fucking kidnapped me, why would I tell you?" He says smugly.

"I don't know, but to me it doesn't seem like you've made much of an attempt to leave. And it also seems like you'd rather have my teeth on your neck than be anywhere else right now." I respond. I'm honestly glad I'm in "vampire mode" right now. If I weren't, I wouldn't nearly be as confident as this.

I see him blush again before responding with

"I'll tell you if you bite me."

I'm a little shocked that he just outright said it, but honestly not surprised. What other kinks is this little fucker in to?

"Aww, unfortunately I can't do that."

I see all the hope and happiness vanish from his eyes.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Because if I do, I might get carried away. I might go deeper than just the surface of your skin and you could really be injured if I suck too much blood."

"Pleeease! I-I'll take the risk but just please finish what you started." He practically whines at me. 

"I don't want to hurt you." I respond. "I promised you I wouldn't."

"But I want you too. I want you to fucking hurt me please!" He's begging so much and honestly it's so fucking hot I almost gave in. But, I decided to tease just a bit more.

"I thought you were a top? What happened to that?" I say smugly.

"I don't give a fuck anymore please. I don't care if it's dangerous just please!" He begs one final time, and that's what pushed me over the edge.

I push him on to his back and take both his hands in one of mine and pin them above his head. I look down at him and say

"If you want me to stop say parade and I will."

He nods, so I continue. I can feel him struggling to get his arms free from my hand and I'm not having that.

"Stop moving your arms or they're getting tied together to my bed frame." I growled threateningly.

I then feel him struggling even more against my hold. I chuckle as I look down at him.

"You would want that wouldn't you?"

He only whines in return, so I pick him up and fling him over my shoulder. He's not very heavy so it's relatively easy for me.

"I could've walked you know." He mumbles as I walk up the stairs to my bedroom.

I open the door and put him on the bed, turning to my closet to try and find something to tie him up with.

"But what fun would that be?" I respond once I find what I was looking for. One of my ties from work. I'll have to buy some profession rope if this guys really staying here though, cause damn I could fuck his ass all night.

I walk back out of the closet and push him into his back and tie his wrists to my bed frame. Once I've finished, I see him test the resistance of it, and he has no luck with escaping. Once he realizes that, he says

"Just fuck me already."

I tsk at that.

"No can do. I can't do that, but, I can do this." I say as I bury my face in his neck again. I graze my teeth over his neck, listening to the many noises he's making. But none of them could compare to the one he made when I found his sweet spot.

"Ah-fuck!" He says somewhat quietly. I can tell he's trying to not make much noise, but I'm not really having that.

"Is this your sweet spot hmm?" I tease, seeing his cheeks turn bright red as I gaze my teeth over it again. I hear a whine escape his mouth, and the little "please" that he said gave me all the confidence I needed.

I sank my teeth into that spot on his neck, but not enough to draw blood. I then hear the most whorish moan I've ever heard come out of his mouth. I smirk against his skin and I continue to bite and suck on that one spot. The moans and groans I'm hearing from him make my dick harder than it already was. Because fuck are his moans hot as fuck.

Once I'm satisfied with the hickeys I've left on his neck, I pull away from him and straddle his hips.

"Now, are you going to tell me your name sugar?" I ask.

"Fuck- it's Frank."

I hmm in response.

"I like Frankie more." I say. "Can I call you that Frankie?"

He nods his head, then I get an idea.

"Okay Frankie, if I untie your hands can you jack yourself off for me?"

"Fuck yeah."


	4. Thinking Is Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard sits in his room at night and ponders his feeling about Frank. Then, suddenly, everything changes when he gets a phone call from Frank, who's bawling his eyes out on the other line.

TW: MENTIONS OF DEATH

I've been thinking a lot recently. I know, dangerous right?

I've been thinking a lot about Frank, my boyfriend. Well...space between the words. Boy friend. Friend, who just so happens to be male. I've also been thinking about Lyn-Z. My girlfriend. No space between the words. My real girlfriend. We've been dating for four years, since Freshman year of highschool. Now, we're both seniors, 18, and ready to get the heck out of here.

I love Lyn-Z. But I don't think I really love her. I mean, she's gorgeous, hilarious, and I'm always happier when I'm around her. But I almost feel happier around Frank.

Lyn-Z doesn't like Frank that much. Frank is I guess what you would call a.....punk? He doesn't listen to the rules, rarely does his homework, is known for back sassing teachers, and I don't even know how he's graduating, but somehow he is. But what Lyn-Z and other people I don't think understand, is that's his school persona. I would know, we've been best friends since second grade.

If anyone would ever be mean to me, if anyone would even go as far as to touch me when I didn't consent, there'd be a fist to their face. Frank was very protective of me and I never understood why. I mean, from the moment he looked at me he demanded we be friends and he's stood up for me ever since. Even still today. I trust him with every fiber in my body and I'd like to say he feels the same. I think I'm the only one who's ever seen him cry.

He's my best friend. But for some reason there's something inside me telling me that we should be more. I mean, it's 1998, almost the year 2000, people can deal with gay people right?

But that's not the point. The point is, I have a girlfriend. And so does he. And ooh do I despise Jamia, his girlfriend. Jamia and her pretty little smile and the way she twirls her hair innocently when she wants something, and her stupid little demanding voice and controlling personality. She's using him. But he's too blind to see it. He's too busy caught up in the fact that he actually has a girlfriend to realize that she's a literal snake.

But of course I would never tell him this, because he's under the impression she loves him. I would never take that from him. I'd feel too bad for everyone involved. But I guess that's just my Hufflepuff self shining through.

I've never really thought about breaking up with Lyn-Z either. I mean, I couldn't do that too her. She loves me dearly. And I do too? I don't really know anymore. I always thought I loved her, I always thought we'd get married and have so much fun after High School, but now I'm not so sure. She hasn't gotten more distant or anything, in fact she's doing nothing wrong. It's Frank that's causing this problem. Frank, and his stupid smile, his stupid sassy remarks, his stupid piercings and dyed hair, and his stupid caring nature for just me.

I think I love Frank.

Wait what am I saying?! No. I love Lyn-Z. I love my girlfriend and we are going to get married and we are going to have kids and we are going to live a happy life! Frank and I are just friends. And won't be anything more.

But sometimes I can't keep my mind from wandering. What would it be like to date Frank? I can only imagine that he'd wake me up in the morning in some sweet way, always having coffee ready because he knows I'm addicted to coffee, always telling me the plans for the day because he knows I get anxiety if I don't know what going on, and always assuring me that I'm beautiful. I mean, he does that anyway now, but, that's just a normal friend gesture. Right?

I mean there's no way he'd like me. What's there too like? My hair is cut in such a way where my bangs are always in my face on a daily basis. It's dyed firetruck red, per Frank's request, and it causes anyone within a 5 mile radius to spot me. My face is eh, it's alright. I have hazel eyes, as does Frank. That's probably the only thing I like about myself, and the only reason is because my eyes look like Frank's. And anytime I look in a mirror I'm reminded of Frank. And at that, I can't help but smile.

My name on the other hand doesn't match me at all. My name, Gerard, means "ger meaning "spear" combined with hard meaning "brave, hardy." So basically my name means bravery and came from the word spear. Which if you've met me, you'd know is the complete opposite of me. I'm more of a quiet, shy, sweet person. I'd never hurt a fly, I don't tend to ever talk bad about people (except Jamia....that snake. But I'd never say it to her face. That's just mean.) (a/n i love jamia i swear)

Which is why It confuses me so much that 1, Frank was drawn to me and wanted to be friends with me, and 2, why I'm so drawn to Frank. We're nothing alike. The only thing we have in common is the music that we like. He's into Black Flag, Smashing Pumpkins, Queen, things like that. And I, despite my seemingly innocent and sweet nature, really enjoy those bands as well. Whenever we hang at Frank's house one of the things we always do is throw one of his CD's into his stereo system and just jam out and sing till our heart's content.

I don't know why he's puts up such a facade at school. I think he's perfect the way he is when we're alone in his home or mine. I mean, at school he's one of the people that you know to never mess with. And because Frank's known for that, people tend to not mess with me either for fear of what Frank would do to them. Although, now that I think about it, maybe that was his goal.

Frank has a heart of gold. He really does. But not many people get to see that. They see the violence, the sass, the dark clothing and the piercings and think the worst. But nobody cares to see the side of him that wouldn't hurt a fly, and this includes Jamia. What people don't seem to realize is that Frank only hurts people who deserve it. If you're not bothering him, or me, he couldn't care less about you.

And this is what's so confusing about him. I haven't seen him once stick up for Jamia. She gets constantly picked on in the hallways for the fact that she's dating Frank, and Frank knows this. But has done nothing. Which leads me to believe that, maybe, Frank doesn't really care for Jamia at all. Part of my brain really wants to believe this. Part of me wants to break up with Lyn-Z right now and run across town to his house and tell him how I feel. But the other side of my brain says no, he'll reject you, he has a girlfriend, and he is most certainly not gay.

I'm too caught up in my own thoughts to realize that inside my room my phone is ringing on my bedside table. And has been for the past four minutes. It's only when I hear my bedroom door open that I'm snapped back into reality.

At the moment, I was sitting on the floor of my second-story balcony, just looking up at the stars and letting my mind wander. This is normally where I spend my Friday nights. I find it calming. It's the slightly angered look on my mom's face that really breaks my trance though.

"Gerard your phone has been ringing for the past 5 minutes. Why on earth have you not been answering it?! Or at least putting it on silent or something." She says, clearly annoyed with me.

I walk back in my room and pick up my phone and sure enough, I have about 10 missed calls from Frank. My eyes widen at this and I snap my head back up to my mom.

"I'm sorry mom I was kinda staring off into space, quite literally actually, uh, thanks."

She rolls her eyes at me as she closes the door to my room and I can hear her footsteps getting quieter as they walk away.

I sit down on my bed and call Frank back putting it on speaker. It rings for a couple seconds before I hear Frank's voice.

"G-Gerard?! Y-You're not d-dead?!" I hear his voice say. It sounds fragile, cracked and broken.

"No?! Why would I be-"

"S-Six F-flags Gee!" He stutters out.

My brain then remember that I had signed up for the senior trip to go to Six Flags, and that was supposed to be today, but unsurprisingly, I had forgotten.

"I forgot about it why would that mean-" I start to say, but Frank cuts me off.

"I-I'm coming o-over." He says, then, immediately hangs up.   
I wait patiently for Frank to show up and after about 12 minutes I hear a knock at the front door of my house.

I race down the stairs and open it to unsurprisingly find Frank. What does surprise me though is the state that he's in. His hair is a mess, there's tear streaks on his face, his eyeliner is running and his eyes, oh his eyes are what breaks my heart. They look so sad, and so broken and beaten. Never have I seen him in this state before.

I immediately hug him tightly and close the door with my foot, before leading him upstairs to my room.

I sit on the bed and he immediately latches himself to me. He sits in my lap and rests his head in the crook of my neck as he cries. I comfort him by rubbing circles onto his back, whispering soothing things into his ear, and lightly messing with his hair, knowing that he likes the feeling.

After ten minutes of him crying and shaking he seems to finally calm down. He sits up on my lap and looks me in the eyes, wiping the last couple tears from his face and wiping his nose with his jacket sleeve.

"Now, can you tell me why you were crying?" I ask slowly, my voice staying low as too not make him panic again.

"I thought you were dead too Gee." He says. But I'm sitting there still confused.

"Why would I be dead? And what do you mean too?"

"The bus Gee...the bus that everyone rode on to go to Six Flags....it crashed." My eyes widen. Jamia was on that bus. And Lyn-Z was on that bus! He must be crying over Jamia oh my gosh the poor boy.

"I thought I had lost you...." He said, his voice coming out cracked, but leaving me confused.

"What about Jam-"

"I didn't care about Jams Gee!" He says rather loudly.

"I care about you Gee! I didn't ever care about Jams, I used her to keep myself away from you Gee! You and your happy relationship with Lyn-Z. I wanted you so bad Gee, I wanted you all to myself. But I couldn't have you. I dated Jamia thinking I could learn to love her but every night I was awake looking at the stars knowing you would be too, and thinking about you. I love you Gee"

I stare at him in shock as he breaks down into tears again. I hug him close to me as he cries his little heart out, i hug him the tightest I ever had. I'm scared to let go. I'm scared to lose him. I bet he thinks that what he said is about to break our friendship. I bet he thinks I'm going to hate him and push him away. But instead, I whisper the four words I've never had the confidence to say.

"I love you too."

(I wrote this as an English assignment....and turned it in...and got an A....I love my life.)


	5. Love Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard cries as Frank walks down the aisle. He looks so beautiful. Gerard wanted him so bad.  
> But he couldn't have him.

I watched him walk down the aisle, and my heart stopped.

He looks so beautiful. He always looks beautiful, but right now, was the prettiest I've ever seen him.

The way his fluffy brown hair bounced slightly in front of his eyes, the biggest smile on his face that I've ever seen, and the way the suit he was wearing hugged his body just right. He looked so amazing, and all I wanted to do was have him all to myself.

There was something behind his eyes that I just couldn't put my finger on though. I know him like the back of my hand, but the look in his eyes was something I've never seen before. I imagined I was the only one who noticed. Nobody cared for him like I do. Not even himself.

As I watched him walk down the aisle my heart sunk even more. The realization finally dawned on me about where I was. I don't know how I hadn't started crying before. There was my boy, my baby up there, about to marry the love of his life.

And it's not me.

I wanted to get up and leave. Or go to the bathroom, or something to get out of here. But I didn't want to disturb the wedding. Everybody was fixated on Frank like he was the center of the world, and to me he was. I wouldn't want everyone's attention to be focused on anything else. Me getting up with only shift their attention towards me and what in return ruin the mood of the whole event. So I stayed put, forced to watch the love of my life marry someone else.

Mikey had told me it would be a good idea to come. He told me that maybe seeing Frank finally move on and marry someone else would help me. It didn't. It made it 10 times worse.

I don't think Mikey realized how much it would affect me to see the only person I care about walking down the aisle, all pretty and perfect, and not marrying me.

In all reality, I could have anybody I wanted. I have both guys and girls falling head over heels for me and basically bowing down to me. Like I'm some sort of God. Everybody loves me. Except Frank.

There's nothing more cruel than to be loved by everybody but you.

He walked down the aisle and when he finally reached his husband, I'll admit that I shed a couple tears.

They exchange their vows, and both of them looked so happy, like nothing could bring them down, nothing could crush their happiness, and nothing would make their feelings for each other fade.

"Do you, Raymond Manuel Toro-Ortiz, take Frank Anthony Iero Jr. as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Frank Anthony Iero Jr. take Raymond Manuel Toro-Ortiz as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

There was a moment of silence where nothing was said. I hoped that maybe, Frank would change his mind. There was still a small part of my brain that said maybe he still loved me. But that was all crushed when he said the fateful two words.

"I-I do."

"You may now kiss the..erm..groom?" The priest said, almost as if it were a question.

This was the moment I looked down. I couldn't bare to see him kissing another man.

I heard everyone cheer, so I assumed it was over. Once everyone started to move around to get drinks and such, I made my way to the bathroom. As soon as I walked in, I made sure there was nobody inside, and cried. I cried my whole heart and soul out into that bathroom sink.

God the things Frank did to me.

I was too busy crying to even notice someone had walked in. They only made themselves known with a fake cough to get my attention.

I turned around to see Patrick standing there. A sympathetic but yet all-knowing look on his face. 

I sniffed slightly. "H-hey Trick." I said. "I-I think I'm gonna-" I started to say, but he cut me off with a hug. One that I didn't know I so desperately needed.

"You know that I know how you feel." He said simply, and I knew for a fact he was right. Patrick had had a thing for Pete Wentz for as long as I can remember, and for my brother to swoop in and take him straight from his arms broke him to pieces. He knows exactly how I'm feeling right now.

"Just let it out Gee" he said whilst hugging me. I moved back so I could sit on the sink as he hugged me while standing only slightly awkwardly between my legs.

When I stopped crying as much, he lifted my chin up with his finger so he could look into my tear-filled eyes.

"He really fucked you up huh Gee? You're so broken" he said softly.

I didn't say anything in return. I got off the counter and continued to hug him while still crying on his shoulder. Which was proving to be difficult since he was shorter than me, but I made it work.

"I love him Trick." I said in between sniffles. "I'll never be the same without him Trick, h-he helped me through so much. He helped me through my cocaine addiction, he helped me get clean, what if without him I relapse?! I'm not strong enough without him Trick I can't do this." I continued to babble into his shoulder.

"I'll help you Gee. I'll be there for you, every step of the way. I may be no Frank, but I'll never let you go."


	6. Dog!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard moves to a new school where he's allowed to have his emotional support dog with him at all times. One student walks up to him and asks very awkwardly to pet the dog, and even know Gerard's supposed to say no, he says yes.

TW: Mentions of panic and anxiety attacks.

A new school a fresh start. That's my mom's saying. My saying is fuck school and anything to do with it.

We're two very different people.

You see, I often move school quite a bit due to what my mom calls my "condition" when around other adults because she's too embarrassed to tell her friends that her son gets panic and anxiety attacks.

I never understood that but whatever.

Anyway, so due to my excessive panic and anxiety attacks I was offered a solution that I just couldn't refuse.

A service dog. Or, more specifically, an "emotional support dog." A dog who will help me through my panic and anxiety attacks if need be.

It was probably the best thing to ever happen to me. When I got the dog, it was a small Golden Retriever puppy. I named him Jim.

At my old school people liked to make fun of the fact that I had to have a dog with me. They'd call me "cowardly" for needing a dog to just walk the hallways of the school. That, or they'd just want to pet Jim all the fucking time. Which by the way, does not help an Emotional Support Dog focus.

So, that's how we ended up in Belleville NJ. Before we moved to Belleville we lived in Summit, which was still in NJ, so it's not like we moved very far. When I say we, I mean my mom and my brother Mikey.

My father isn't exactly in the picture anymore.

I don't want to say that he was the one who caused me to have my anxiety and panic attacks, but, he might've had something to do with it.

Anyway, so we had to move to a new school to get me a fresh start.

To say I was nervous was an understatement.

I was fucking terrified.

First thing in the morning when my alarm went off I started to panic. What if everyone just makes fun of me? What if Belleville isn't any different than Summit? What if people abuse Jim?! No, nobody would do that..but what if-

My thoughts and my panic attack was interrupted by none other than Jim. He nudged his nose under my arms to bring them away from my hair, and began to lick my face to distract me. I found myself laughing at him instead of crying.

Man, I love Jim.

My morning in Belleville was basically the same as it was in Summit. I dress myself in some super skinny black jeans and a somewhat baggy band shirt. Today was a black flag kinda day.

I never really do much with my hair. I have bright red hair and it's usually the first thing people ask about and I'm kinda getting tired of it. Maybe I should just stop messing with it.

I walk down the stairs with Jim close on my tail as I meet with Mikey in the kitchen.

Not many words were exchanged except for a mutual "hey" between the two of us. We're pretty close, it's just that we're both cranky in the morning before we get coffee. We have a mutual agreement to leave all the chatting until during or after school. Mornings are just so...eh.

After we grab a quick breakfast me and Mikey head out to my car. Almost every single morning without fail we get in the car at 7:30 on the dot. Then, we head to Starbucks and get our morning coffees. Then, I drive us to school and we walk in and go out separate ways. Except today.

Today we walk in and we're forced to go straight to the main office. We don't have schedules yet, and we also need someone to show us around the school because neither of us have no fucking clue how to navigate this new school.

As soon as we pull into the parking lot I grab Jim's leash from my glovebox and clip it to his collar. I know that he would never walk away from me, but people get all pissy when your dog isn't on a leash.

We walk down the halls of the school to the main office, but not without getting stares from basically everyone in the hallway. I tried to look down and ignore the stares, but that's kind of difficult when everyone is staring at you. But, Jim's constant nudging on my thigh was comforting me.

A couple people asked to pet him but Mikey would always say "he's a service dog" before I could get a word out.

When we make it to the main office we're handed our schedules and the principal Mr. Urie told us to sit tight and someone will come to show us around.

About 3 minutes later a teenage boy wearing eyeliner and sporting a very emo haircut walks through the door.

"Wentz!" Mr. Urie greets him "my man."

Mr. Urie then turns towards me and Mikey.

"Gerard, Mikey, this is Pete Wentz, he'll be showing you around."

I could practically see Mikey just drooling at the looks of this guy.

~

The tour wasn't particularly interesting, just showing us around the school. Mikey, however, was acting like this was the most interesting thing of his entire life. He's really fallen for Pete and it's only the first day.

Pete drops us back off at the main office and let's Mr. Urie know that everything went smoothly. After that, Pete, Mikey, and I went our separate ways.

As I was walking to my first hour class I got many stares. Nobody approached me though, which I was glad for. I didn't want to have to tell anybody to fuck off, I'm not very good at that.

I had almost made it to my first hour class without any issues, but that was before I heard someone say "hey!" In my general direction.

I turned around to see a male, on the shorter side, with black hair that was shaven on the sides and bleached. I could tell that he had tattoos on his arms, and there was one on his neck that looked to be a scorpion.

All in all he was pretty attractive, not gonna lie.

"Hey, so like, I know it's a service dog and it's really not supposed to be pet, but like, I really like love dogs like a lot and you're dog is just like so fucking cute that I just had to ask. So, can I pet your dog? And it's like totally okay if you say no by the way." He rambled.

I was a little take aback by how forward he was. I was also just mainly thinking about how adorable his face was.

Then I remembered I was supposed to be answering a question when I realized he had this hopeful look on his face.

Normally I'd say no, but hey, fuck it. He's cute and this could go somewhere.

"U-uh yeah g-go ahead." I say.

He smiles a really wide and genuine smile at me before he begins to pet Jim, rather lightly might I add.

"What's his name?" I head the boy ask.

"Um, his name is Jim." I answer.

He smiles at that.

"You new here?" He asks. "I'm Frank by the way."

"Uh y-yeah I'm new. I'm Gerard." I respond.

"Why do you have the dog might I ask?"

I paused for a moment. Would he make fun of me if I told him the truth? What if he laughed in my face and walked away?! What if I just blew any chance I would've had with-

My train of thought is once again interrupted when I feel Jim nudging his head against my leg, and it kinda brings me back to earth.

"Hey are you okay?!" Frank asks me, eyes laced with genuine concern.

"O-oh yeah. I just...I have Jim because I have constant panic and anxiety attacks. Jim helps me calmed down."

"Ooh." He says. "Wait, did I just give you a panic attack?" He asks.

"No! No, I just panicked at the idea that you would think it was dumb that I had panic attacks. It wasn't your fault, I just overthink everything."

"Well, hey. I've been told I under think everything so we'd be a good pair together." He says.

I let out a small laugh at that.

"Yeah, I suppose we would." I say with a smile.

"Well, hey I have to get to class but I really hope I see you again sometime Gerard. I think you, and your dog are pretty cute." He says with a sly smile.

I blush at that.

"Oh please you just want Jim." I say sarcastically.

"Who me? Never." He says whilst walking away with a smirk on his face.

I think I'm gonna like Belleville.


	7. The Run And Go (1/?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's a police officer who's trying to catch known assassin, Frank Iero.  
> And he just so happens to run into him at the bar.

TW: MENTIONS OF MURER, DEATH, AND SIMILAR TOPICS

Frank fucking Iero.

Everyone knows his name, and everyone knows his game.

Murder.

He's murdered around 25-30 people and has always gotten away. Every time we think we've caught him, every time we think we're one step ahead, he throws a wrench in our plan and we're back where we started. I may hate his guts, but I'll give him one thing. He's really fucking smart. He's avoided the police countless times.

I can't say he's completely successful though, as we all know his name and we have his fingerprint. But, there's one key thing we're missing.

Him.

Nobody can find him.

Nobody knows where he is.

But I think I've got an idea.

I've been assigned his case since the very beginning. After his first murder, and now after his 20 whateverist murder. I know him better than any of my other colleagues, and I think I've got him traced.

I've noticed a pattern in his murders. There's only ever one in a given state, unless it's a couple that was together. My point, he only murders once in each state. He's been moving steadily south west with each murder, which means I can likely calculate the state he will be in. Problem being, I don't know exactly where in the state he'll be.

I just know he'll be in South Carolina. So that's where I'm heading.

~

When I get off the plane the first thing I do is get a hotel room.

After I do that, I lock up my stuff in the hotel room safe after grabbing my wallet and heading out. I wanna go to the nearest bar, I could really use a drink to clear my head.

I walk down the Main Street from the hotel hoping to find a bar of some kind and end up lucky.

I walk in the bar and sit at the counter, pulling my wallet out of my back pocket and asking the bartender for a simple beer.

"May I see your ID first?" The bartender asks me.

I look down at his shirt name tag and notice that his name is Ray. He has very curly brown hair and a nice smile.

I smile back at him as I show him my ID and he brings me my beer. Then I start to think.

I know Frank Iero. I mean, who doesn't, but I feel like I know him. Like I've sat in a room with him and had a conversation with him before. I know I haven't, but I feel so invested in this case that it seems like I know everything about him, and he knows nothing about me. Which I could use to my advantage.

I know exactly what he looks like. If I meet him, he wouldn't know I'm a police officer and maybe, just maybe, I could get him in my hands.

Although I can only imagine that it's easier said that done.

"Wow. Never thought I'd see you here." I hear a voice say from behind me.

I turn around, expecting to see one of my colleagues and I'm not surprised when I see Brendon.

"You traced him here too?" He asks me simply.

"Yeah, I figured it would be somewhere in this state. You got a hotel room yet?" I ask.

"Nah, I was gonna get one later."

"Non sense, you can crash at mine. There's two beds so why not?" I say, reaching into my pocket and grabbing a key card for him.

"All the informations on the card, knock yourself out."

"Thanks Gee, see you there then? How much longer you planning on staying here?"

"Not much longer I don't think, just felt like I needed a drink." I say with a shrug.

"Ahh, gotcha. Well, see you at the hotel then."

"See ya." I say as he walks out the door.

I turn back around to my drink and mindlessly start stirring it as I'm thinking. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice when someone sat next to me.

When I did finally notice, however, I didn't think much of it. I was a little annoyed that they chose the seat right next to me when they could've chosen any, but, whatever.

I continue stirring my drink absentmindedly until the stranger speaks.

"I recognize you from somewhere."

I turn to face them and I had to stop myself from turning white.

Frank Fucking Iero.

"Uh, I-I don't think I know you." I stutter out. I didn't think I'd actually meet him! Not here anyway, I'm not prepared. Like, what do I do?! I can't just handcuff him.

"No I definitely know you from somewhere." He continues and leans in a little closer to my face.

"I know you." He says, getting a little too close to me for comfort.

"I've never met you before." I say, and it's not technically a lie. I know of him yes, and I've seen him before yes, but I've never talked to him.

"Alright, cut to the chase Way, you gonna arrest me or not?" He asks with a smug smile.

I'm completely taken aback by that and I know he can tell.

"Do you want to get arrested?!" I ask.

"Not particularly." He says, then gets up from his seat.

"But, I would like you to follow me. I promise I'm not gonna like, murder you."

I hesitantly get up from my seat and follow him to where he's leading me, which so happens to be a back room.

I can't believe that I'm in the same room as Frank Iero and I'm not doing shit.

He closes the door and locks it, then turns to face me.

"You know there's like an easy way to get out of handcuffs right?" He says.

I'm a bit take aback by that. Did he really need to bring me too a back room too tell me that? And plus, I know there's not a way to get out of them, but I decide to play along.

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"Give me yours and I'll show you. I know you have one with you." He responds.

"Uh huh, sure." I say pulling out my handcuffs and handing them to him, thinking he was going to handcuff himself, but no, he handcuffs me.

"Hey! I thought you were putting them on yourself!" I say.

"How am I supposed to teach you if they're on me?" He asks smugly.

"Whatever." I say. "Now tell me how to get out of them".

"Oh, you can't." He responds with a smirk, holding the keys in his hand.

"Hey! How'd you-" I start to say, but am cut off by him yanking me forwards towards him by the chain of the handcuffs.

"Please, just shut up and let me kiss you." He says.

"What?!" I respond.

"Please." He says. "I may be a murderer but I'd never rape anyone. Or kiss them without consent, that's weird. I've had my eyes on you since the first time I saw you, just, please."

"I-" I start to say, but the I start thinking. What's the worst that could happen? I've got this insanely attractive guy in front of me who wants to kiss me. Maybe I can just forget the mass murderer part for a second and just live in the moment. You know, no feelings attached..

"Alright."


	8. The Run And Go (2/?) *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gerard and Frank's run it at the bar, Gerard agrees to let Frank have his way with him.

TW: BRIEF MENTION OF MUrDER

Gerard's POV

There are three rules to being a cop.

One, always obey the law.

Two, always catch any criminal you can.

And three, never fall in love with a criminal.

Okay so maybe that last one isn't a rule, and maybe those other two aren't either..but I feel like the last one in particular should be. I wanted to have an excuse to feel wrong about doing this but honestly, my body was telling me yes yes yes and my brain was telling me that there's no rule against this, so, I let it happen.

I finally came back to my senses and kissed back with more force, causing me to back Frank against the wall.

"Eager are we?" Frank teases with a smirk.

I wanted to respond but the only thing that came out of my mouth was a whine.

My eyes widened at that, I don't know what had come over me. I buried my head in his neck in attempt to hide the blush that was most likely coating my face.

"Ah ah, no hiding." He says, pushing me away from him slightly.

He takes the handcuff keys out of his pocket and unlocks the handcuffs around my wrists.

"What are you doing..?" I ask.

"We're gonna go somewhere more private, and somewhere that'll give me an opportunity to tie you to a bed." He says.

I blush and snatch the handcuffs back, putting them back in my belt where they belong.

"Come on, let's go." He says while holding the door open.

I follow him out of the bar and for a moment I forget what exactly I'm doing. I'm about to go have sex with a criminal. But not just any criminal, basically the most wanted criminal on the east coast. I have the opportunity to handcuff him and turn him in right now. But for some reason, I feel compelled to follow him.

So, I get in the passenger seat of his car and let him drive me to wherever the fuck he's planning on taking me.

"So, why didn't you arrest me?" He asks me once we've been on the road for a couple minutes. A sly smirk is present on his face.

"I still could." I respond.

"But you won't." He says cockily.

"Who says?" I counter.

"The little guy in your pants." He says, the smirk never leaving his face.

I blush and look down at my lap again, deciding to just stay quiet if I wanna avoid embarrassing myself further.

After a while I feel the car come to a stop and I look out the window to see a hotel, a very nice one at that.

"You rented a room here?" I ask.

"Yeah, I have lots of money. I don't murder for fun you know, I get paid millions for just one person. I know it's not the best way to make money, but, it's the only thing I can do correctly." He says, getting out of the car and holding the door open for me on the passenger side.

"Thanks." I mumble, following him into the hotel.

He walks up to the desk and checks in, getting his key card and leading me up to the room.

As soon as we're in the room Frank is back on me almost immediately.

He closes the door with his foot and pushes me on to the bed, straddling my waist and kissing me forcefully.

I start to lightly grind up against him and he pulls away.

"Don't forget who's in charge here." He says with a smirk, setting his hands on my hips an tugging lightly at my jeans.

He's interrupted, however by my phone going off, making us both jump.

"Goddamnit." He says, putting a hand over his heart.

"It's Brendon." I say.

"Who's Brendon?" He asks, jealously lining his voice.

"He's just my coworker, chill. If I don't answer he's gonna think something bad happened to me." 

"Okay, 1. I don't like your tone, 2. Answer it. And put it on speakerphone." He says.

I answer the phone and put in on speaker like he requested and set it on the side table.

"Hey Brendon." I say, lying down on the bed.

"Hey Gee, where are you? Are you coming back soon?"

"Yeah I just-" I bite my lip to hold back a noise. Frank had pulled my pants and boxers off and began to crawl back up my body.

"Just what?" I hear Brendon ask.

"Just w-wanted to talk to a couple people I met." I say, biting my lip so hard I thought it was going to bleed.

I hear Brendon talking in the background but I'm too focused on Frank taking my handcuffs and cuffing my wrists to the bedpost.

"-So like just try not wake me up when you come in." Is all I hear.

"O-okay Brendon, talk to you later." I say.

"Are you sure you're alright Gee?"

"Yep, never better, bye!" I say, then motion with my head for Frank to hang up the phone, which he does.

I immediately let out a breath and glared at him. "That wasn't funny!" I say while pouting.

"Really? Because I found it quite funny." He says with a smirk, lowering his head down my body and kitten licking the top of my dick.

I throw my head back and moan, immediately biting my lip and trying to stifle it.

"You know you're cute when you blush, and don't you dare try and hide those pretty noises from me." He says.

That only makes me blush more, but I don't stop trying to stifle my moans as he leaves kisses and hickeys along my body.

"What did I just say?" Frank says sternly. "If you don't stop holding back your noises I'll make sure to make you scream."

He travels his head back down my body and takes me all in one go.

I bit my lip as hard as I can and throw my head back. I'm making noises but they're definitely stifled.

I can feel myself getting close, but apparently so can Frank because he pulls of right before I was about to hit my climax.

"So you're playing dirty huh?" He asks, climbing back up my body and staring me dead in the eyes as he grips my jaw, hard.

"You're gonna regret that, little boy."


	9. Tie *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank purposefully steals Gerard's tie before the show in hopes of getting him worked up. And boy does it work.

"I don't really know how to tie a tie."  
"Oh, Frank does. He went to Catholic school."

FRANK'S POV

"Shit shit, shit!" Gerard says as he scavenges the tour bus looking for what I can only assume is his tie.

"Where the fuck is it!?"

"What the fuck are you looking for??" I ask. "We're on stage in like, 10, Gerard."

"I can't find my fucking tie." He say and throws his hands up in the air. "It was here this morning and now I can't fucking find it."

I may have totally stolen it this morning. I had an idea, and so far it's working. I stole his tie hoping he'd get all worked up and have to borrow one of mine.

"I mean you can borrow one of mine if you want. But one condition, I get to tie it on you." I say mischievously. He's so frustrated he doesn't even realize that I've got a trick up my sleeve.

"Yeah yeah sure whatever. Just go get the tie, I'm not being late for soundcheck again."

I smirk at that. "Whatever you say Gerard."

I walk over to my bunk and pull the tie from my suitcase and walk back over to him. I really hope he's in the mood, I don't want to force this on him.

"Hurry the fuck up." He says.

"Patience baby." I say teasingly.

I wrap the tie around his throat delicately, tying the knot then pulling it as tight as I could, forcefully pulling him towards me so I could kiss him passionately.

He let out a small groan from the back of his throat, my action clearly surprising him. However, it didn't stop him from kissing me back immediately. He starts to lightly rock against me before I stop him.

"Ah ah ah, soundcheck." I say sassily as I let go of his tie and walk out the tour bus door.

"Fucker!" He calls after me.

I smirk and continue walking.

~  
The concert honestly couldn't have gone better. Gerard was staring me down the whole time and I made it my goal to make him even more sexually frustrated, if that was even possible.

I took every chance I could to get close to him. I'd rub my head on his shoulder, make sure to run my hands across his body, do all the things that I know frustrated him to no end.

I kept a close eye on him though, because there was one thing I whispered to him before we went on stage.

"I'm gonna get you so worked up, but I have one rule baby. No coming until after the show." I say with a smirk on my face.

He only whines in response.

I know all the signs of when he's about to orgasm and at one point he got close, but stopped himself once I gave him a sharp glare.

As soon as we were done with the show I was practically shoved into Gee's dressing room.

"Ah ah ah baby, you know who's in charge here."

"Frankie pleease do something. I just about died out there and I don't have time for your teasing."

I raise and eyebrow at that, then get an idea.

"I'll give you all you want and more at the hotel tonight." I say with a smirk.

"You're really gonna make me wait that fucking long, are you kidding me."

"Yes I am, and if you even think about jerking off I'll make sure to punish you for it."

I see his eyes light up at that, almost as if he has an idea of his own.

"Fine Frankie, hotel it is then." His compliance throws me off, because a minute ago he was begging me to do something but now he's accepting the fact that I'm not? He's got something up his sleeve, I just know it.

"Well, I'm gonna go to my dressing room, see you on the bus.." I say skeptically.

"See you on the bus." He says with a suspicious smile.

-

Once I'm done in my dressing room, I step onto the bus and see Ray and Mikey sitting on the couch in our bus. Both of them were on their phones, looking worn out.

"Hey, either of you seen Gee?" I ask.

"Think he's in the bathroom." Mikey mutters, and I nod in response.

I quietly walk to the back of the bus, making sure not to make any noise as I lean my head against the bathroom door.

While I was alone in my dressing room, I did some thinking. Gerard loves to be punished. So, why would he pass up an opportunity that was given to him? He wouldn't.

Sure enough, I heard barely audible moans on the other side of the bathroom door, but I could tell exactly what was going on.

I smirk to myself. Of course he would turn around and do exactly what I told him not to do, that little brat.

I step away from the door and make my way to my bunk, laying down as the bus started to move, signaling that we were on our way to the hotel.

I decided to make Gerard think that I never heard him in the bathroom. I knew that his whole goal was to make me hear him so I could punish him, and believe me, I was going to.

But, it would be a little more fun if he didn't know it was coming.

Once we got to the hotel all the band members and crew groggily made their way up to the check-in counter, getting all our keys and heading to our rooms.

Gerard and I get our key, and get into the elevator, making our way to our room.

Once we're in the room, we throw our bags onto the floor and I practically pounce on him, shoving him onto the bed.

"You're going to be glad that you waited and listened to me, I'm going to make this a night to remember." I say, pretending that I didn't hear him doing exactly what I told him not to do in the bathroom.

"Mm, yeah. I've been such a good little boy Frankie." He says, and I almost scoffed.

He really doesn't know what's coming.

"Mm, yeah you have." I say, reaching for my bag on the floor.

I pull out two of my ties and grab his wrists, tying them to the bedposts above his head.

"What's my reward Frankie?" He asks, and I had to refrain from laughing.

"You'll see baby." I say as I reach back down into my bag, slipping a cock-ring into my pocket so he couldn't see it. I also grab a small vibrator, laughing inside my head because I know he's going to hate this.

I set the vibrator on the bed and I see him eye it, blushing as he looks back over at me.

"Gee, do you have something you would like to tell me?" I ask him, and I can see all the color drain from his body.

"No?" He says, and if I didn't know for a fact that he was lying, I might've believed him.

"Just making sure." I say, and I can see him visibly relax. Bad mistake.

I lean forward and kiss him, feeling him rock against me. I then take his pants and boxers off, leaving his bottom half exposed.

I let my fingers find their way to his entrance, stretching him to prepare him for the vibrator.

He lets out some small moans, and once I feel satisfied with the prepping, I sit up and straddle his waist.

I insert the vibrator into him, and he lets out low moans.

I show him the remote in my hand, and explain to him what it is.

"This is the remote, baby. I can control the speed from this, just so you know." I say, and he nods.

I then lean down and ask him a question that I know throws him off.

"Baby, what's our safeword?" I ask, and he looks confused.

"Why?"

"Just answer me darling." I say, and he eyes me suspiciously.

"Angel."

I smirk. "That's right darling. Now, if you need it, use it."

"Why would I need to-" He starts to ask, but stops when he sees the cock-ring I pull out of my pocket.

"No." He says quietly, and I smirk.

"You really thought you would get away with jerking off on the bus? You thought I'd be stupid enough to not notice?" I tease.

"W-what? n-no, I-I just-" he tries to say, but stops talking as I turn the vibrator on.

I slip on the cock ring and step away from him, sitting on the other bed as I watch him squirm.

"F-frankie, I-I'm sorry-" he says, but I just turn up the vibrations.

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore sweetheart. You did the one thing I told you not to do, you put this on yourself."

He whines as he squirms around on the mattress, his face beet red.

He struggles a little more, then suddenly leds out a load moan/whine, then starts loudly panting.

"Aw, did you make the vibrator hit your spot?" I tease, and he squirms even more, clearly trying to move it.

I watch him for a little while longer, seeing him get more and more frustrated at the constant stimulation.

I then turn up the vibrator to the highest setting, just to tease him.

He lets out a long whine and looks over at me desperately, but I just smirk.

"Awe look at you, little slut. I bet if i took that cock-ring off you'd come untouched, wouldn't you?" I tease, and he just nods.

"That's right you would. Too bad that't not happening."

"F-frankie, p-please-" he whines, and I could tell he was going to reach his breaking point soon.

"Please what?" I ask, and he just glares at me.

"Oohh, feisty. If you want to act like that, I could just walk away and leave you here-"

"No!" He begs. "P-please , I-I need you-"

"Oh do you?" I tease, and he lets out a low moan.

I then turn the vibrations down to a gentle buzzing, seeing his whole body relax just a little.

"You wanna cum?" I ask him.

"Yes." He says almost instantly.

"Are you gonna disobey me again?" I ask.

"N-no." He says, but we both know that's a lie.

I let it slide, though. I know I've about pushed him over his limit, so I'm not going to push much further.

I get back onto the bed he's laying on and position myself over him, feeling him immediately buck his hips up to relieve some friction.

"Who's in charge?" I ask teasingly.

"You." He says.

"That's right babydoll." I smirk as I remove the cock-ring, wrapping my hand around him and jerking him off.

He lets out broken moans as I work him to his climax. It didn't take very long, considering he's been trying to reach it for a while.

He eventually cums, looking exhausted.

I pull the vibrator out of him and untie his hands, and in a second he's sitting up, pushing me onto my back and unzipping my pants.

"Gee, you don't have to-"

"Shhh" He says as he pulls my boxers down, wrapping his lips around the tip of my dick.

"Ohh, fuck-" I moan as he takes me all in one go, catching me by surprise.

It doesn't take long until I'm climaxing into his mouth, him swallowing most of it.

After that, we're both fucking exhausted.

"I hope I didn't push you too far." I say, hugging Gerard close to me.

"You didn't. And you did a good job, too. I honestly wasn't expecting that." He says.

"That was the point darling. But, we both know you did that with the hopes of getting caught." I say.

"Well, yeah. But even if I didn't get caught, I still would've gladly taken anything you gave me." He tells me.

"I know. Is there anything you need? Shower, cuddles, you name it I got you." I say.

"Shower?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Wow, are you ever not horny?" I ask.

"Not since I met you." He answer with a smile, lightly bopping me on the nose with his finger.

"I'm glad I have such an impact on you." I tease, and he smiles.

"You always will."


	10. Take Me To Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's a priest who goes off wondering to an abandoned building when he feels a strong dark presence. He tries to banish it, but that doesn't work so well.

Gerard's POV

I honestly don't know why I'm here, but for some reason I am.

After church today, I took a walk.

I'd been the priest at this church for a couple years, and I was starting to question if this was the right job for me to have.

I'm not passionate about it at all. Honestly, I feel like I couldn't care less.

And on top of that, I think I might be gay. I'm not too sure about that one, though. It's just an inkling, but who knows.

According to everyone else, if you even think about being gay for a split second you're going to hell. So, I guess I'm already past the point of being saved.

As I walked out of the church I didn't even think about where I was going as I walked. I was even debating if I was even going to go back.

I could just start a new life in a new town and disappear for Belleville. It's not like anyone would really care.

But, I decided against that. And instead, I walked through the woods. I walked for so long that I didn't quite recognize where I was.

I knew that I'd walked a little too far when I came across something that looked to be an abandoned building. I'd never seen it before, and I walked through this same forest many times.

So, I walked up to it. But the second I did, I got a spine-chilling feeling. One that I'd only felt twice before.

I got the same feeling that I felt when I was performing an exorcism on somebody.

There was 100% a demon here somewhere.

So, I turned around and went to walk away, but my own thoughts stopped me.

'I could abolish this thing. I could make it so that it can't hurt anybody else. Should I really walk away from this?'

I sigh as my good-conscious started to take over.

If I could do something to help other people, than I should.

So, I turned around and walked back towards the building, glad that I still had my bible and cross with me from church.

As soon as I stepped into the building, the spine-chilling feeling only got more intense. But, I didn't really care. I was just trying to abolish this thing so I could leave.

"Alright, let's get straight to the point. I'm going to send you to hell now, so if you could just cooperate that would be great." I say as I walk further into the building.

The further into the building I got, the more I regretted my decision.

The feeling just kept getting stronger and stronger, and I couldn't help but wonder how powerful this demon was. Maybe it was more powerful than the ones I've previously faced. Maybe I should just turn around and leave.

Just as I'm thinking about leaving, I feel myself being pushed against the wall by an insanely strong force.

The force almost makes me drop my cross, but I'm holding onto it with a death-grip.

"Well well well, what have we hear?" A voice taunts, and that's when I look up.

I'm greeted with the sight of a man with short black hair and brown eyes. His sharp teeth and his horns are very visible, and he's looking at me as if he's going to eat me.

"God, can we just get this over with-" I say, pressing my cross straight to his forehead, making him hiss.

"OH no!" He says dramatically. "Not a cross! YOu will sizzle my flesh off! I'm in immense pain!"

And that's when I realized something. He was mocking me.

He then smacks the cross out of my hand, and it's completely silent as I hear the cross fall onto the linoleum floor. He had made me almost completely defenseless in that one move.

"You really thought that was going to save you? Man, how weak were the demons you faced before?" He asks with a laugh, still looking straight at me.

"You won't win." I say, and that causes him to laugh even harder.

"Oh darling, I already have." He says, looking me in the eyes and putting a finger under my chin in a gentle manner.

"What?" I question, and he smirks.

"You were under my control the second you stepped into this building. Your will to resist was so weak, you didn't even realize it."

"Oh." I say weakly, avoiding eye contact.

What does that mean?

"Your cute. Has anyone told you that?" The demon asks me, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Uhm, no." I say honestly.

"Pitty." He says as he turns my head so I'm forced to look at him. "You're beautiful."

"T-thank you?" I say, but it's more of a question.

He chuckles as he backs away from me, but for some reason, I'm not compelled to make a break for it. This demon is being..kinda nice to me. And even though I know it's a trick, I still can't help but fall for it. Nobody's really been this nice to me in a long time.

"Come with me." He says simply. "I want to keep you around."

Before I can even register the words I'm saying, they come out of my mouth.

"I'd love too."

"Really?!" The demon questions with a smile, and it kind of throws me off.

Yes, I do find the demon quite attractive. He's quite honestly someone I could've seen myself dating, ya know, if he were human.

I don't know what made me say yes to him so quickly, though. I don't know if it's some kind of demon trick that he put on me, but I honestly don't care. Someone is showing interest in me, and I'm going to take advantage of that. Even if it means going to hell with a demon.

"Yes" I confirm, and in a second he's holding my hand.

"I'm going to take you to hell with me." He says. "And I'm probably going to want to have sex with you."

"O-oh." I say, and suddenly I'm very aware of what I've just agreed too. But, I can't exactly take it back now.

"Is that okay?" The demon asks, and I'm honestly more confused.

I thought demons were supposed to be mean, ruthless, evil creatures. But, this one is asking for consent to take me to hell and have sex with me? And he's hot? Fuck.

How can I say no to that? Especially when I'm not leaving anyone behind, because I didn't have anybody to begin with.

"Of course."


	11. The Lawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard murders his abusive ex boyfriend and gets Frank as a lawyer. Instead of preparing for the case, they spend more time falling for each other.

This was something I wrote for my English class. The version that I turned in to my teacher had different names, but I was definitely thinking about this as a Frerard oneshot when I wrote it. So if you see a name that's maybe not supposed to be there, that's why. Sorry :)

My heart was beating faster than humanly possible.

My first instinct was to run. So I did.

I changed out of my bloody clothes, shoving them into my carry-on bag (along with the knife) before getting in my car and driving to my mother's house.

I knocked on the door of my old home. When my mom opened the door she had a smile on her face.

"Hey ma, I was wondering if I could be able to stay here tonight? I um, got locked out of my house and Bert won't be back until late." I lied, hoping she wouldn't see right through it.

She only smiled. "Of course."

It was confusing to me how she was always so happy. A couple years ago her and my father had gotten split up by the police because my father had been caught with drugs. They took him away and now he's in some jail in Summit for possession of illegal drugs, but it seemed like she never let if impact her.

I wish I could be like that.

When I had walked into the house I made my way into my old room and broke down crying. I clutched the fluffy black blanket that I had used as a child in my hands and wiped away some tears.

I, Gerard Way, had just killed a man.

It was out of self defense. If I hadn't have killed him, he would've killed me.

I don't know why I ran. If I called the police and explained to them that it was self-defense I could've avoided all of this. But of course, I didn't. And now I'm stuck with a bag full of bloody clothes, and a weapon that was used to kill another human being.

I was surprised that I was able to fall asleep that night. I think my brain was still trying to process exactly what had happened. I was not at all surprised, however, when the police knocked on my mother's door the next morning.

They informed me that my boyfriend had been found dead in our shared home the night before. They had said that there was evidence of stab wounds, and that I was being brought in for questioning. My mom wished me good luck and sent me on my way.

I was more nervous than I had ever been. I was trying not to let it show, but the officer could tell. I knew he could.

The officer had informed me that I had been charged with first degree murder and I was to be assigned a lawyer. That's when it clicked in my brain that this was it. There was no evidence that directly related me to the murder, I'd hidden all that. However, there was no evidence that it wasn't me.

I can already tell that this is going to end badly.

Three Days Later

This morning I had gotten a call from Frank, my lawyer. He had informed me that the court date had been scheduled for seven days from now, giving me a week to prepare. That should be plenty of time.

Once he had told me about the court date he suggested that we meet up at his office to start preparations. So, I grabbed my car keys from the side-table of my childhood bedroom and walked down the stairs.

"Gerard? Gerard, where are you going?" I hear my mom's voice coming from the kitchen as I round the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm going to meet with my lawyer." I tell her with a sigh. "He recommended that we start preparing for the case now, seeing as it's only a week from today."

"Oh honey." she comforted. "I'm sure this'll all blow past. They can't possibly declare you guilty when you're not."

"Yeah.." I agree hesitantly. "You're right ma."

"Good luck." She soothed.

I sigh as I walk out of the door, getting in my car and driving to Frank's office so we could start prepping for the case next week.

I pulled into the parking lot of Frank's office and got out of the car hesitantly. Not exactly sure what to do. Was I supposed to ask a lady at a desk to see him? Or do I just walk in?

I walk into the office and walk up to the lady at the desk, figuring she could probably help me out.

"Hi, um, I'm here to see Frank Iero?" I explain, although it came out as more of a question than a statement.

She glanced up at me for a second before looking back at whatever she was typing on her computer. "First door on your right down the hall."

I nod my head. "Thank you."

She doesn't respond, so I walk down the hall and hesitantly knocking on the door, not sure if I should just walk in or not.

"Come in!" I hear from behind the door, so I hesitantly twist the handle and walk in the room.

When I make eye contact with Frank for the first time I had to stop my jaw from dropping. I was not expecting my lawyer to have black, clearly dyed, hair but he did. His eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel and his jawline was sharp enough to cut through something. His hair was long enough to cover his eyes, until he pushed it out of the way.

I don't know exactly how long I've been staring at him but when I finally tore my gaze away from him he was giving me a little bit of an all-knowing look. He didn't say anything though, he just looked me up and now and sighed.

"Alright so I don't really see a need for introductions, seeing as though you already know my name and I know yours. However, there is one thing I'd like to ask before we start. Did you do it?"

I looked in his eyes and in that moment I knew I couldn't lie to him. So, I told him the truth.

"It was self defence." I explained. "I know that if I would have told the police that once it happened I could've avoided this. I know that. But my stupid self ran instead."

He looked at me with a look of sympathy as he opened a file he had on his desk.

"I don't normally do this but I feel like I want to know you on a personal level." He explains. "So tell me about yourself."

"Oh, uh." I started to say, composing myself before continuing. "Well I'm a comic book writer. I've published some comics that have gotten semi-popular. I'm a big fan of anything pop-punk or rock, Green Day, Misfits, Black Flag, that kind of stuff."

He smiles. "Really? Me too. I learned how to play electric guitar in high school in the hopes of joining a band, but obviously that didn't happen."

I smile and we continue talking for two hours about ourselves, never once mentioning the case.

"Oh shoot, it's three. I have another client coming in at 3:15." Frank explains. "It was nice getting to know you, Gerard, I'll see you tomorrow."

I smile and get up, leaving the building with a smile on my face. Frank seemed really chill and down-to-earth. Now I just have to stop myself from catching feelings for him.

But that's easier said than done.

The Next Morning

When I walk out the door the next morning I'm a bit more happy this time. I repeat my process from yesterday morning, listening to the sweet melodies of the car radio ringing through my ears, and in no-time I'm knocking on the door of Frank's office once again. I knock on the door and wait for his reply.

"Come in!" I hear from behind the door, so I twist the handle and walk in, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Hi." He greets with a smile. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Okay." I respond with a sigh. I look up at him and I can see concern laced in his beautiful eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

"What are you, my therapist?" I retort, making him laugh.

"As a matter of fact, I am." He states confidently. "Talk to me."

So I do. I tell him about my ex-boyfriend and everything he did to me. Some of the things weren't so pretty, but he seemed to understand. I know this is a horrible thing to say, really, I do. But I'm not 100% upset that I killed him by accident. I do have to live with the blood on my hands, sure, but in my head I did the right thing.

We talked back and forth about it and then got on to other topics. And then, once again, we realized we had used up all our time.

Frank sighs. "Ahh, once again that's time. I enjoyed talking to you Gerard, until we meet again?"

"Until we meet again." I agree, getting up from the chair and walking out of the building.

-

For the next four days the process repeated. I'd walk in, we'd start talking and we'd run out of time before anything could get done. It never really felt like I was visiting my lawyer, it just felt like I was going to a friends house. Or maybe something more..

When I woke up on the morning of the trial day it all dawned on me. We hadn't prepared at all. While I had faith in Frank's abilities, we haven't discussed the timeline of events, so what if I said something that didn't match up to what he tells the judge? I was deeply regretting spending more time talking than preparing.

I guess we're just gonna wing it.

-

When I arrived at the court and walked over to where I should be, Frank took a deep breath before turning to face me.

"Listen, I know this is probably like, horrible timing, but like I really like you. And I know your boyfriend just like, um, passed away and I know this isn't exactly an amazing circumstance to be in, but I was wondering if you wanted to try a date?"

My eyes widen in shock. He really thinks I'm good enough to date? Well that was a plot twist if I've ever seen one.

I smile. "Let's see what the court rules first."

-

When it's time for the judge to rule, Frank smiles at me and links our hands together.

"Gerard Way, the court has ruled that you are guilty."

My heart drops and so does my smile. I look over at Frank and he has tears welling up in his eyes.

"You're being sentenced to 10 years in prison for 2nd degree murder."

Frank starts crying as he quietly says "no" and holds on to me tighter. "It's all my fault, it I would've actually prepared I could've saved you.."

It's only then when guards come into the courthouse to drag me away. Frank tries to stop them but they don't listen. It's too late.

"I'm sorry!" He yells as the guards drag me further away.

"Until we meet again." Is the last thing I say to him before I'm dragged away.


	12. Innocence *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is innocent, Frank's not. It only takes one night for Frank to finally snap, and make Gerard not so innocent anymore.

This one is 😳

Gerard's POV

I was excited for tonight. It was Saturday, meaning that it was Frank and I's night to hang out.

We hung out every Saturday night at his house. We choose Saturday's because it always worked out the best for our work schedules. We both rarely ever worked on Saturday's, so It was usually the best time. I was 18 and he was 19. I had just graduated High School and I lived with my mom, while Frank lived on his own.

Frank was my best friend. We'd been friends for a really long time, and he's one of the closest bonds I have with anybody. I really like him a lot. Like... a lot.

He always constantly teases me for my innocence. I don't know much about sex, and Frank often finds it cute. Anytime he makes a reference that I don't understand, he teases me about it and I get all embarrassed, my cheeks flushing a bright red. It's not even that I'm too young to understand, it's just that I've never done it before. I've never even watched porn. I was never one of those teenagers, so I never thought about it.

Everytime he teases me I get butterflies in my stomach, and I'm not even sure why. I guess it's because I know he's only teasing, he would never make fun of me purposefully. And he always calls me cute, and that's one thing I love to be called.

It was nearing six, so I got in my car and made my way over to Frank's apartment. I parked my car in the parking lot and walked up to his door. He had given me a spare key, so I unlocked his door and walked in, seeing him laying face-down on the couch.

He immediately sprung up as he saw me arrive, giving me a hug.

"Hey Gee, how're you?" He questions once he pulls away from the hug.

"Better now that I'm here." I answer honestly, and he smiles.

He sits on the couch and sit down as well, resting my head in his lap and stretching the rest of my body out on his couch.

He looks down at me with a smile. "Glad you're making yourself comfortable."

"Well, I practically live here." I respond back.

We talk for a little bit before he asks me a question.

"So what movie did you wanna watch tonight?"

"Hmmm." I say, pondering the question in my head. I had heard Pete and Mikey talking about a movie called Fifty Shades Of Grey. I had never heard of it before, but I heard them saying it was interesting.

"I heart Mikey and Pete talking about a movie called Fifty Shades Of-"

"We are not watching that." Frank cuts me off before I could even finish.

I pout. "Why not?"

"Because you're too innocent. And also because it's an awful representation of the real community." Frank tells me.

"What community?" I ask, and he looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't even know what that movie is about do you?" He asks, and I shake my head.

"Of course you don't." He says as he runs his fingers through my hair. "Little Gee's too innocent."

"I'm not that innocent." I fire back, and he raises an eyebrow.

"So you're telling me you're not a virgin then?"

I don't say anything, but he already knew the answer.

"You're so cute." He says as he lightly taps my nose with his pointer finger.

"I want to watch the movie." I say, trying to get Frank back on topic.

"Nope." He says once again, and I sigh.

"I can't stay innocent forever you know." I tell him, and he frowns.

"Why not? It's so much more fun this way. I love teasing you." He says.

I then sit up, swinging my legs around his waist so I was straddling him as I looked him in the eyes.

"Please?" I say with puppy-dog eyes.

"F-fine." He says as he pushes me off his lap.

Why'd he do that?

"Let me rent it real quick." He says, and in my head, I'm celebrating. Maybe this would be the day I wouldn't be so innocent anymore.

He pulls up the movie, but before he starts it he looks me in the eyes.

"I'm just warning you now, that this movie is very sexual. If at any time you get uncomfortable and want me to turn it off, I will okay?"

"O-okay." I say, and he presses play on the remote.

I rest my head on his shoulder as he throws a blanket over the both of us.

At the beginning of the movie I was a bit confused on how this could possibly be inappropriate. But, the farther into the movie we got, the more I understood.

At first, I was a little weirded out by the situation. And confused. He wanted to like, own her? He wanted to tell her exactly what to do, but wouldn't let her give him any physical affection? That could never work for me. I need physical affection in a relationship. But, could you even consider this a relationship? I mean, what exactly was this?

Then, we got to one of the more intense sex scenes.

The more I watched, the more my body's reaction confused me.

I watched Christian as he tied up Anastasia's wrists, and for some reason I felt butterflies in my stomach. And I felt my pants get tighter. What was going on?

Then, there was another scene. This time, Anastasia's wrists were cuffed above her head, and she had a blindfold on this time. Once again, my pants got tighter. I think I was...turned on?

What? No. No that couldn't be true, I'm not straight. Why would this turn me on?

Once the movie ended I looked over at Frank, and he looked at me.

"S-so, people really have relationships like that?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, but this movie is an awful representation of what a real BDSM relationship is like." Frank says in an almost annoyed manner.

"What are real ones like?" I ask curiously,

"Well, for starters, most people in the community aren't rich. Some are, but most aren't. BDSM is about completely trusting your partner, and that goes both ways. You only do this with someone you completely trust. Most times there will be a set of boundaries for the sub, these are often called 'hard limits.' It just means something the dom can never ever do to the sub. Often times there's also rules in place, and if the sub breaks these rules or misbehaves, then they get 'punished.' That part is true. However, there is always an established 'safe-word.' A word that the submissive can say if everything becomes too much and they need to stop. Even though the dominant one is the one who calls the shots, the submissive it the one who's in control." He explains.

"H-how do you know all this?" I question. "Are you..."

"A dominant?" He finishes. "I am. Which is why I hate this movie. It makes it seem like the dominant is the only one who gains anything, but that's simply not true. It also makes all doms out to be stone-cold and not show any affection, which also isn't true. I always show affection. Unless my sub doesn't want me to, of course. There's also a thing called after-care, which isn't even shown in the movie at all. It's basically just taking care of the sub after the scene is over."

My mind then started racing. I had images floating around in my head of Frank doing those things to me that Christian did to Anastasia. Tying me down and making me surrender all control to him, god, that sounds hot-

"Gee?"

I break out of my trance and look back up at Frank, seeing him smirking.

"What?" I question.

"You're blushing. What were you thinking about?" He teases, and I blush even harder.

He crawls over to me on the couch and I scoot backwards, not wanting him to get too close.

"H-have you taught people about this before?" I ask as he continues to crawl closer.

"Mhm, remember Jamia? She was my sub when we dated. I taught her everything, but we didn't quite work out." He says as he continues to crawl closer.

Eventually I have nowhere left to go, and Frank's right in front of my face. Before my brain can even register what my mouth is saying, the words slip out.

"C-could you teach me?"

I knew I would regret the question the second it came out of my mouth, but I couldn't take it back now. Why did I have to ask him that?? What if that just ruined our friendship?? What if-

"What makes you want me to do that?" Frank asks as he straddles my waist. He then smirks, and it's then I realized that I was hard again. And he most definitely felt it.

"D-during the movie I got hard. A-and I don't understand why, I-I'm not even straight. M-maybe you can teach me."

"Oh Gee, sweet innocent Gee. You didn't get hard just because you saw two people having sex, you got hard because you involuntarily imagined those things happening to you." He whispers, and I shiver.

"O-oh." I say, and he grabs my chin lightly, forcing me to look at him.

I could feel my heartbeat quickening. I never thought I would be in this position, but hearing Frank say that he could do those things to me, made me see him in a whole different light.

"Gee baby, I could make you feel so good. And I could do so much better things to you than that movie showed you. I could show you my world, and it'll feel amazing baby. But I need to know this, do you trust me?"

"Y-yes." I say immediately. I didn't even hesitate for a second. I trusted Frank with my life.'

"Gee, I promise you, I'll take it super slow. I'll ease you into everything, and I will never do something to you that you don't want. I'll find all the right places to make you melt and it'll feel euphoric. So Gee, will you be my sub?" He questions slowly.

"W-would that mean that we w-would be dating?" I ask.

"Whatever you want." He says, and suddenly, I get a boost of confidence.

I lean forward and kiss him on the lips, and I could tell that he was surprised by my action.

He immediately dominated the kiss, pushing me down so I was laying flat on the couch with him on top of me. He grabbed both of my wrists with one of his and held them above my head.

He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at me.

"God, I never thought I'd see you like this. But now that I have, I'm never gonna forget it." He smirks.

I blush and looks away, but he once again grabs my chin and forces me to look at him.

"I'm looking forward to ruining that innocence of yours."

A whine slips from my mouth and my eyes widen.

"Oh darling, you and your little noises are so beautiful, don't be afraid to make more." 

I could feel my heart practically beating out of my chest.

"Now I need you to tell me something, what from that movie turned you on hmm? What made you feel butterflies in your stomach." Frank teases.

I look away and blush, and I could hear Frank's dark chuckles.

"If you don't tell me what you want, then I won't give you anything at all."

My head then quickly turns back towards him, and he could tell that there was nothing but desperation in my eyes.

"You gotta tell me what you want darling." He whispers in my ear, and it leaves shivers down my spine. "What got you all hot and bothered?"

"W-when h-he tied h-her up." I stutter out, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, little Gee wants to be tied up hmm? You want to be completely at my mercy, being forced to lay there as I do whatever I please to your precious body?"

I then felt more butterflies in my stomach at his words, looking up at him and nodding.

"Before we take this to the bedroom, I need you to come up with a safe-word for me okay? If you say this at any point it means that I will stop completely and immediately comfort you. If you get overwhelmed, or I'm doing something you don't like, say the word. And do not be afraid to use the word, that's why it's there okay?" He asks, and I nod.

"R-red?" I say, correlating the color with the word 'stop.'

"That's perfect babydoll. But you also have to understand this, I will not stop unless you say that word. If you say 'stop', I'm still going to continue okay? I will only stop if you say red." He explains.

"O-okay."

"Okay. Now get up." He says as he yanks me off the couch, dragging me with him to his bedroom.

Once we get there he closes and locks the door.

"Strip for me darling." He whispers in my ear, then backs away from me.

I blush as I remove my shirt, throwing it on the ground. I then work my pants off, throwing those onto the ground as well. When I get to my boxers I hesitate just slightly, but then I remember that this is Frank. He would never judge me.

I take my boxers off and look up at Frank, and I can tell that his eyes are roaming all over my body.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time before we continue. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks, and I nod.

"I-I trust you."

"You do realize I'm about to take your virginity right? That's a big thing Gee." He says sincerely.

"I-I want you to." I tell him, looking into his eyes.

"If you're sure." He says, then suddenly pushes me onto the bed so I'm on my back.

He pins down my hands and looks me in the eyes.

"I know this is your first time, so I'm gonna go a little slow. And I'm not going to slip into my usual dominant persona. Just know that in the future, things are gonna go a little differently." He says as he grinds down onto me, causing me to whine.

"In the future, I will show no mercy."

I lean my head back into the pillow and close my eyes, the feeling of him being on top of me like this was causing my head to feel foggy.

"Don't move." Frank says as he gets off of me and goes over to his closet, grabbing some things before he comes back over to me.

In his hand he hold four separate black leather cuffs with chains attached.

"Normally I would use rope to bind your wrists and ankles, but because this is your first time, I don't want to hurt you too bad. Because trust me, until you learn how to control yourself, you're gonna wanna pull." He explains.

He grabs my left wrist and wraps the cuff around it tightly, attaching it to his headboard. Once he takes his hands away, I immediately tug to test the resistance.

Once I realize that he left little room for movement, I start to get turned on even more.

He then did my other wrist, and then moved on to my ankles. He spread my legs and cuffed my ankles to the bedposts on the corners, leaving me feeling completely exposed.

"God, why didn't I do this before? You're so beautiful Gee." Frank says, and I blush.

He crawled onto the bed and put his hands on either side of my head, holding himself up so that his body was hovering right above mine.

I looked up at him, and he looked down at me, his gaze making me squirm.

I could tell by the smirk that formed on his face that he knew what he was doing to me.

I wanted desperately to rub my thighs together to relieve some friction, or grind up against something, but I couldn't. I really was forced to lay there and let Frank do whatever he wanted to me.

God, I had been turned on before, but this felt so different.

Frank leant down and kissed me, and I kissed him right back.

He then pulled away and moved down to my neck, nipping and licking until he bit one spot that caused me to whine.

He looked up at me and smirked, continuing to bite and leave hickies on that one spot, causing me to squirm and whine.

"You're so sensitive Gee." He says into my neck, but I couldn't respond. I was overwhelmed by the pleasure.

He then started kissing down my body, avoiding the one place he knew I needed it most.

He started nipping at my thighs, and I was pretty sure that this alone was going to push me over the edge.

But somehow, he noticed.

He pulled away from my body and looked at me with what I could only assume was lust clouded in his eyes.

"Can't have you cumming before we get to the best part, now can we?" He teases, and I throw my head back in protest.

He doesn't do anything for a little bit, and I'm assuming it's because he was waiting for me to come down a little.

"I'm going to prep you now, okay?" He says, and I nod. I don't know what that means, but as long as it made me feel good I'll take it.

He then pulls out a small bottle and squirts some of the stuff onto his fingers.

"I need you to take deep breaths okay? This is going to feel a little strange." He says, and I nod.

He then inserts one of his fingers inside of me, and my first instinct was to pull away. He places a hand on my hips, though, keeping them steady.

It feels weird. It doesn't hurt, but it doesn't feel good either.

He then inserts another finger, and I wince. There was a little bit of pain there, but it wasn't that bad.

He then starts moving them around, and I surprise myself when I let out a moan.

I could feel blush rising to my face, and Frank just smirks.

He continues to move them around, and he looks as though he's focused.

Then, he hits one specific spot that makes my whole body jerk. I let out another moan, this one significantly louder than the last. Whatever he just did, felt fucking amazing.

"That's your prostate darling. And trust me, it'll feel even better when it's my dick inside you." He says seductively, and I whine.

He moves his fingers in me a little more before he removes them.

He then takes off his shirt and throws it on the ground, revealing those tattoos that he knows I love so much.

He then removes his jeans and boxers, leaving him just as exposed as I am.

"Do you want me to use a condom? Just letting you know, though, I'm completely clean." He asks.

I shake my head and gets off the bed to grab the lube.

He comes back and sits on the bed right in between my legs.

"Now, this is gonna hurt at first...so I need you to bear with me here." He says as he lubes up his dick and then lines himself up. "If you need me to slow down at all, just tell me."

He then pushes the tip in and he was right, it did hurt.

I tugged on the restraints as he continued to push in, and then I felt little kisses on my thighs.

He was probably trying to give me a distraction from the pain, and it was kind of working.

Once he was all the way in he stopped.

"You tell me when to go." He whispers in my ear. "Take all the time you need."

After a little bit I look up at him and nod, and he slowly starts moving.

Once he does so, I let out a breathy groan. He was right, it did feel good.

He then started to pick up his pace, and that's when he hit my prostate dead on, and my whole body jerked.

"Aww, is that your prostate? Does it feel good darling? Do you love being tied up and completely at my mercy?" Frank teases, and I whine.

"Answer me darling." He teases as he picks up his pace.

"y-yes!" I say as I blush, letting out noises that I had no control over whatsoever.

As he continued abusing my prostate, I felt myself get close. And I knew he could tell.

"Are you gonna cum baby? Are you gonna get off on me fucking you into this mattress? You gonna cum untouched?"

I nod as I pull harder at the restraints, feeling myself getting closer and closer.

"Cum for me darling." Frank whispers in my ear, and suddenly I'm letting go.

Frank follows not long after, cumming inside me with a groan.

We both pant for a couple seconds before Frank starts taking of my wrist and ankle cuffs.

Once I'm completely free, I pull Frank in for a tight hug.

He hugs me back, and for some reason I feel myself start to cry.

"Oh my god Gee, are you okay?! If you didn't like it we never have to-" Frank starts to say, but I cut him off.

"I loved it Frank." I say, and he looks confused. "I'm crying because I think I realized that...I have feelings for you."

He then smiles and looks at me. "I have feelings for you to. And if you enjoyed that, you could be not only my sub, but my boyfriend too. If you want to, that is-"

"Of course I do!" I say, and hug him again.

"I trust you more than I trust anyone else in this world."


	13. Gifted *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard has powers like deadpool, and Frank is basically a vampire. One night Gerard gets kidnapped and brought to Frank to be killed, but something else happens instead. Something far more enjoyable.

TW: KIDNAPPING AND MENTIONS OF MURDER  
ALSO BLOOD 

Gerard's POV

When you have a gift, you don't try and return or ignore it, and whatever you do, you don't call it a curse or you'll end up miserable.

My gift happens to be accelerated healing and stamina. It just means that my body heals quickly on it's own, and if necessary, my body parts will grow back if they are detached. I can also push myself past the normal stamina limits of my body.

So basically, take Deadpool, and aim lower. Like way fucking lower.

And that's me.

I use my power for good, though. I figured that since I couldn't possibly die, I should use my powers for good. Kind of like Deadpool does, but not to that extreme of a level.

I still can't decide if this is a blessing or a curse. I mean, it's nice and everything, don't get me wrong, but eventually everybody I know is going to die. Then, I will be completely alone.

With my enhanced healing powers comes no ageing. My power was gifted to me at 24, and that's how old I'll be forever.

I had a hard time accepting that fact at first. I didn't want to admit that this was my fate.

So, I cut out most of my family and moved away. None of them know where I am, and I plan to keep it that way.

How was I going to explain to them why I wasn't ageing? I couldn't. I didn't want them to think I was a freak.

So instead of facing my problems and emotions, I ran away and ignored them.

And for a while, it worked.

I went around and helped out anybody as much as I can, using my ability to save lives, and help prevent crime.

But one night, everything changed.

I was walking down an alley, searching for any signs of suspicious activity when I was grabbed from the depths of the darkness.

I immediately struggled, but the grip that this person had on me was strong. It was almost as if it was...superhuman.

"Let go-" I managed to get out before a piece of tape was slapped over my mouth, preventing me from talking.

The person then wrapped a rope tightly around my wrists, preventing me from moving them.

They didn't say anything as they dragged me a couple feet to the left and shoved me into the backseat of an already open car, closing the door after shoving me in.

I took note that the handles on the car had been removed.

Well, shit.

"You're going to die tonight." The person then spoke as they drove.

If this tape wasn't covering my mouth I would've laughed. They had no idea what they were dealing with.

I saw them look back at me in the mirror, and they frowned when they saw I wasn't scared.

"Why aren't you scared?" They asked, frustrated.

I just blink at them. I mean, what the fuck else am I supposed to do?

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that Frank likes you."

I quirk an eyebrow. Who's Frank?

The person drives for a little while longer until they take a sudden left through a cornfield.

It was an old path that was just barely wide enough for a car to fit through, but it was clear that this had been done many times before.

Once we got to the end of the path, there was a huge mansion that was right in the middle of a giant cornfield.

I couldn't see anything for miles. And for some reason, I felt like that was the goal.

I was dragged out of the car, but I didn't resist.

I knew I wasn't going to die, and I knew I was going to make it out of here alive. I wasn't remotely worried.

I was dragged into the mansion and a bunch of people turned their heads to face me. They were all wearing suits, and some of them were holding guns.

What the fuck was going on.

The person who was dragging me brought me into an elevator and clicked the top floor button.

I tried to break out of the restraints, but it was no use.

I could heal myself quickly, but I didn't have super strength.

"Don't you even think about trying to escape." The person said. "This place is crawling with super-human people. Some of them could cause you immense pain just by looking at you."

Okay, so this was a house full of super-human people? Did they know I was superhuman?

"I know that's a hard concept for you normal humans to understand, but not all people are weak and powerless." The person says, and if I could've scoffed, I would've.

I wasn't fucking powerless. And I really want to tell them that, but I couldn't.

The elevator doors soon opened and I was dragged into a room all the way at the end of a hallway.

There was a single chair in the middle, and I could see straps on the legs of the chair, and three ropes laying on the ground.

The person pushed me into the chair and quickly strapped my ankles to the chair, then untied my wrists and tied them individually to each arm of the chair.

Another one was tied around my chest, this one in particular being very thick.

"Do me a favor and try not to scream too much when Frank comes in here? It gets annoying." The person says as he pats me on the head. "He'll be the last person you'll ever see."

I laughed behind the tape, and that clearly annoyed the person.

They ripped the tape off of my mouth and glared at me angrily.

"What's so fucking funny to you?!" They ask, and I refrain myself from laughing again.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." They say as they walk out of the room, leaving me alone.

I start thinking of ways I could possibly get out of here, and I come up with a couple possible ways.

My thoughts are interrupted, however, when I hear the door once again open.

I look up and see a man enter the room. He has black hair, and a whole lot of fucking tattoos.

He was pretty good looking, but I had a gut feeling that this was the man known as   
'Frank.'

"You know, it's polite to say hello when you first meet someone." The man smirks.

"Hello." I say simply.

"Hello." He smiles. "I'm Frank."

"I've heard much about you." I tell him.

"So I suppose you know what's about to happen next?"

"Give it your best shot." I smirk, and he looks confused.

"You want to die?"

"Sometimes I wish I could."

"Oh, I'm going to have fun with you then." He smirks. "I'm going to keep you alive for as long as possible. I'm going to drag this out for a very long time. It's no fun killing you right away if that's what you want."

I take a deep breath. I know that realistically I'm not going to die, but I didn't really want to spend a lot of time here.

"Would you like to know what it is that I can do?" Frank asks me, and I avoid eye contact.

"I'm like a vampire. I have super speed, super strength, I don't age, I don't feel pain, and if I'm touching you I can read your mind. Would you like to know what I need in order for these powers to work?" He asks, and I look up at him.

"Blood."

I feel my body shiver. I wasn't quite sure how to react right now, for a couple different reasons.

Being restrained, vampirism, blood, and knives were some of my biggest kinks. And it didn't help that I found Frank kind of attractive.

I was concentrating so hard on not trying to pop a boner that I didn't even realize Frank was still talking.

"-since you want to die, I'll be keeping you here for a while. And I'm going to come in here every day and torture you, leaving little cuts all over your body in the most painful places and sucking all the blood from your wounds."

God, was it bad that I was turned on right now?

"Hmm, your heartbeat picked up. Are you nervous?" He asks as he walks closer to me.

He leans out to touch me and I flinch away, I didn't want him to know what I was thinking right now.

He puts a finger under my chin and all I could think was

don't think don't think don't think don't think don't think-

"Interesting strategy." He says, as he grips my chin harshly. "But it won't work forever."

oh god he's so- I start to think, but I stop myself.

"He's so what?" Frank taunts, the hand that's not gripping my chin making its way into my hair.

I held my breath. Hair pulling was another one of my kinks.

"He's so scary, he's so intimidating, he's so terrifying maybe?" Frank thinks out loud, and I can't stop myself from thinking the answer to his question.

Hot.

"Oh." Frank smirks. "I see."

He lets go of my chin, but his other hand still rested in my hair.

He glances down and his gaze lands on my boner, and that's when I decided that I was done for.

"I bet you're a masochist aren't you? You like being tied up, like being abused, and I bet, that if I pulled your hair, you wouldn't be able to resist your temptation to moan for me." He says, and my heart started beating even faster than before.

"Your heart's about to beat out of your chest darling." Frank teases, and suddenly he yanks on my hair, causing me to groan.

"You know what, I think I changed my mind about you." Frank smirks, and I avoid eye contact.

"I'm not going to kill you. You're staying here, with me."

I try to keep a clear head, not wanting to give him any kind of a reaction.

"Trust me, I'll fulfill all of your darkest desires, and all you have to do is give me your blood in return." He smirks as he starts untying my wrists.

Even when I'm completely free, for some reason, I don't resist as he grabs my arm and pulls me into another room down the hall.

This room seemed like a bedroom. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, and various dressers and chests along the walls.

"You're lucky that you're cute. Tucker really brought me a good one today." Frank whispers into my ear.

He then pushes me on to the bed so I'm laying on my stomach, my thoughts running wild.

What was about to happen? Was he gonna fuck me? Cut me? Bite me-

"Oh, I'll do all that and more darling." He says as he straddles my back and pins my wrists down onto the bed, causing me to get even harder in my pants.

"I never met anyone quite like you before." Frank tells me as he leaves gentle kisses all over my neck. "You've been kidnapped, but you haven't resisted once? You want to die, you're not scared at all, and you're trying to fuck your kidnapper? Naughty boy."

Oh fuck.

"Yeah? You like degrading names, I bet you do slut." He says harshly, then suddenly I feel two sharp teeth sinking into the side of my neck.

I cry out from the mix of pain and pleasure that I was feeling, my head feeling cloudy. Frank then started to lick at the wound and suck all of the blood that came out of it.

He eventually pulls away from my neck, and I feel my pants and boxers being removed. But at this point, I didn't even care.

"Stay right here, and don't even think about moving." He says as he releases his grip on my hands and gets off of me, leaving me to feel exposed.

When he comes back he grabs one of my wrists and ties it to the top bed frame, and he does the same with my other wrist.

He then cuffs on of my ankles to something, and does the same with the other.

I was confused, though, as to what he cuffed them to.

I try to spread my legs further apart, and it worked. I then go to close them again, but, they wouldn't.

I angle my head to see that there was some kind of bar in between my legs holding them apart. Oh sweet jesus.

"I like this bar in particular. Because if you move your legs wider, even just a little, the pole gets wider too. And it stays at that length. The more you move your legs, the further apart they'll be forced to stay." Frank explains.

"Oh." I say quietly, and Frank laughs.

"You're in your most vulnerable state right now with a complete stranger, so let me ask you this." Frank says, and suddenly he's leaning against the headboard, standing in front of it and looking me in the eyes.

"Why aren't you afraid of me? Am I really that hot that you just forgot you were kidnapped?"

I was so deep in subspace, that I could barely register the question that he was asking me.

He put his arm over the headboard and put a finger under my chin, lifting it so I was looking at him.

"You're in subspace aren't you?" He asks, and I nod my head.

In the blink of an eye he's back on the bed again, I could feel him straddling my waist.

"Well then, let me help you out you whore." Frank says as he leant down and started leaving hickies on my neck, causing me to whine.

As he leaves hickies on my neck, one of his hands moves down to my dick.

He starts stroking is slowly, causing my breathing to pick up.

But then, I feel him put something on it, and I recognize it very quickly as a cock ring.

I whine out in protest, but he just shushes me.

"Shh slut, it'll make everything feel so much better." He whispers, and I felt my breath hitch.

I then feel a lubed up finger slip into my entrance, and my whole body tenses, my legs jerking even further apart.

I could feel my legs start to get sore, considering they were forced to be open so wide.

"It's nobody's fault but your own dollface." Frank says, and I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

I turn to look back at him, but I felt hands on the side of my face, keeping my head straight so I couldn't see him.

"I will always be able to move faster than you. Faster than you can even comprehend." He reminds me, and suddenly his hands are gone.

I go to turn my head, but find that I can't.

I now notice a collar that had been wrapped around my neck with a loop at the front. A chain was clipped the the loop and attached to the bed frame in front of me.

"If you move your head to try and look at me it will choke you. So, it's your choice on whether or not you try it."

I decide to not put any more pain upon myself, so I stay still.

"Good boy." He says, and I could feel myself shiver.

I then feel a wetness at my entrance, and it takes me a second to realize that it was his tongue.

"O-oh, fuck-" I moan out quietly as Frank continues. I'd never been eaten out before, so this was a first for me.

After a while he pulls his tongue away and I whine at the loss of feeling. But he then puts his hands on my hips and leans his head down next to my ear.

"I'm about to fuck you darling, is that okay?" He asks as he grips my hair with the fingers on his left hand and pulls harshly, causing the collar around my neck to choke me.

Fuck- yes. I think, knowing that he would be able to read my thoughts.

He lets go of my hair and inhale a deep breath, letting some oxygen flow back into my lungs.

"This is going to be harder and faster than you've ever had before. I hope you're ready for that." Frank says as he slams into be with no warning.

My whole body jerked as he found my prostate almost immediately. I was letting out little pants and whines as he fucked me ruthlessly and bit small marks around my neck, causing my head to feel clouded with the overwhelming amount of pleasure.

He then started to pick up his pace, and I thought I might pass out.

"f-fuck frank-" I moan out, my voice sounding broken.

I was so close to reaching my limit, but because of the cock ring, I couldn't.

I let out a particularly loud whine which catches his attention, and he continues his ruthless pounding as he leans down t my ear.

"Little slut wanna cum, hmm? Beg for it." He says, and I take a deep breath.

"P-please Frankie, I-I've been so good a-and I'll do a-anything you want j-just please-"

"Please what?"

"L-Let me cum."

"You promise to stay here until you die?" Frank asks.

I didn't even really comprehend his question my mind was so foggy, so my mouth said 'yes' before I could even stop it.

He then reaches his hand down my body and removes the cock ring, jerking me off as I reach my climax.

He reaches his soon after, grunting loudly as he shoots his load into me.

I lay there on the bed for a second, just panting.

Then suddenly, my arms and legs were free.

I had never been so grateful for Frank's super speed.

I curl in on myself and Frank joins me on the bed, lightly cuddling me.

"Why are you being so nice to me." I ask quietly.

"Because you're cute and you like me. Even if it's just a little bit. Most people are terrified of me when they find out I'm superhuman, but you, you weren't scared at all. I like that about you."

I roll over in the bed and look at him. "There's nothing special about me though." I lie.

"Oh, but there is." He smirks. "You like it when I bite you and suck your blood. That means that if I just keep you here, you can be my personal blood bank, and I won't have to kidnap other people for their blood."

"Y-you did that?" I ask nervously.

"I need it to survive. And it can't be animal blood, I tried that. It didn't work. But I won't have to do that anymore if I had you. I mean, you did agree to staying with me till death..."

My eyes about popped out of my skull. I forgot I had agreed to that. But honestly...I don't think i regret my decision.

"I'm glad." Frank says, and I was confused before I remembered he could read my mind.

I frown. "Stay out of my head."

"Hmm, I don't think I will."

-

The next morning I wake up to Frank holding himself up over my body, staring at me.

"Good morning?" I say, almost as if it was a question.

"Your neck." He says simply.

"What about it?"

"It's not damaged. There's no marks at all, no bruises, no red spots, no nothing. There's not even a scar where I bit you." He says confused.

"O-oh, weird." I say, and suddenly, Frank smirks.

"You're superhuman too, aren't you."

"What? No-"

"Don't lie to me." He says, and I sigh.

"Yeah, I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well at first, I was going to use it against you when you were least expecting it. But, then you took me in here, and I didn't really have a chance.

"What can you do?" He questions.

"Uhm, well I'm basically deadpool. My body can heal any injury given to me super quickly, and it can regrow limbs that have been removed. I still feel pain, but I don't age. So basically, I can never die."

"So you'll look this pretty for all eternity?" Frank smirks, and I blush.

"Y-yeah, pretty much."

I then see his eyes light up. "Wait, if your body heals any injury on your body, that means I can constantly take blood from you, and you'll never die."

"Y-yeah, I guess."

"Well we just fit together perfectly don't we?"

I smile back up at him.

Ironically, being kidnapped was one of the best things to ever happen to me.


End file.
